No, no te confundas
by MasakoHolmes
Summary: Y... desde la realeza del Yamabuki llega para quedar bajo el emperador del Rikkaidai! Después de variantes en su vida esta pelirroja se aventurara en Tokio poniendo todo de cabeza sin que lo sepa su tío en Osaka. Capítulo 9 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:** _"Señorita pelirroja"_

Primer día de clases y llegando tarde, y bastante tarde, ya lo iban a regañar nuevamente pero no era su culpa, el autobús se demoraba demasiado aunque él saliese mucho tiempo antes.

Iba corriendo rápidamente buscando su nuevo salón, cuando choco con alguien, una chica de cabellos rojos que cayó directamente al suelo producto de la fuerza del empujón.

Le observó, no la conocía, tal vez una de esas chicas que nunca les prestaba atención, pero no, nunca la había visto y eso le hizo suponer que era nueva.

-Disculpa, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el muchacho tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle.

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes –contesto la chica cogiendo la mano de él-: Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde queda el salón de segundo año?

-Claro, pero hay varios –contesto amablemente.

-Etto… creo que era la clase D –dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Ah, allí mismo voy yo, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde –dijo él preparándose para reanudar su camino.

-Pero si aún faltan 30 minutos para ingresar a clases –contesto ella divertida.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto completamente sorprendido.

-Sí, mira –dijo la chica enseñándole su reloj de pulsera y su celular-: Aun es temprano.

-Deben de haberme cambiado la hora –dijo él algo decepcionado pero divertido a la vez-: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Masako Watanabe –contesto la chica sonriéndole.

-Bien, yo soy Kirihara Akaya y seré tu compañero –se presento el chico correspondiendo su sonrisa.

-Bien, Kirihara-san, ¿Me enseñarías la escuela? –preguntó Masako.

Al chico no le quedo más remedio que aceptar y así comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, le mostro todos los lugares con calma. Luego de un rato la chica le pregunto sobre las canchas de tenis, el pelinegro se sorprendió bastante pero aun así la llevo, ella observaba maravillada al igual que el muchacho.

Sonó el timbre para ingresar a clases, ya se notaba gran concurrencia en los pasillos y ambos ingresaron al salón. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver al demonio llegar con una chica, les observaban con mucha curiosidad provocando que ambos se sintiesen incómodos. Cada uno cogió un banco junto al otro, y seguido de esto entró el profesor correspondiente a lo que la mayoría tomo asiento.

-Bien, muchachos, bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar, por lo que veo tenemos 3 alumnos nuevos, chicos, preséntense –dijo el profesor, a lo cual ellos se levantaron de sus pupitres.

Eran dos chicos y una chica, los chicos atraían muchas miradas, cada uno se presento y se sentaron en sus lugares. La muchacha se presentó algo tímida, nerviosa, era bastante bonita pero no estaba acostumbrada a los cambios, se sentó y más de uno quedo observándole, hasta que Akaya noto su incomodidad y dio una que otra mirada a sus compañeros algo molesta y muchos dejaron de mirarle enseguida.

La clase paso rápidamente puesto que el profesor tenía que hacer cosas de rutina y los alumnos podían conversar para conocerse mejor, saber que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto, etc.

Masako saco su reproductor de música, tomo los audífonos y se perdió en aquel mundo, bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, que estaba con sus compañeros de clase conversando.

De pronto, quiso hablarle pero algo le hizo desistir, no quería molestarle y no tenía aun la confianza necesario para acercarse como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Le observaba esperando su mirada, pero está nunca llego, le vio abrir sus ojos pero no eran para él, eran para uno de los nuevos chicos que se le había acercado.

-¿Masako? –Preguntó el chico mientras que la dama asentía quitando sus audífonos-: Hola, mi nombre es Hyoga.

-Buen día, Hyoga-kun –le saludo Masako cordialmente.

-¿Cómo ha estado hasta el momento todo? –pregunto el chico.

-Pues, bastante bien creo –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-: ¿Y para ti?

-Muy bien, me gusta este lugar –contesto observándole con sus azules ojos.

-Etto… ¿De dónde vienes?

-Estudiaba en Seigaku, pero tuve que trasladarme –contesto el chico-: ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Pues yo estaba en Yamabuki –contesto ella normalmente.

-Una buena escuela, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Es que… me cambie de casa así que me quedaba muy lejos para estudiar –contesto ella.

-Ah, ya veo –dijo el chico satisfecho con la respuesta, y al escuchar el timbre, agregó-: Bueno, debo irme, luego nos vemos.

Sonó el timbre para el descanso y los alumnos comenzaron a salir junto a sus amigos y compañeros en distintas direcciones algo apurados, Kirihara se dirigió donde sus compañeros del club de tenis, más bien, salió y allí les encontró.

Se saludaron y dirigieron hacia el patio de la escuela, hacía calor y querían estar bajo la sombra de un buen árbol. Buscaron por todos lados, un lugar algo tranquilo pero con árboles, cuando al fin creyeron haber encontrado el lugar correcto notaron que alguien más ya estaba allí, no le dieron mucha importancia y se sentaron en el mismo lugar, claro que a una distancia correcta.

Conversaban mucho, realmente hace como un mes que no se veían y tenían varias cosas de la cuales charlar. Bueno, todos charlaban entre sí, excepto el pelirrosado que observaba a la persona que ni la mayor atención les ponía.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Bunta? –pregunto Yagyuu y todos centraron su atención en él.

-A ella –contesto el chico señalándoles.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto Niou-: No la había visto aquí.

-No lo sé, tal vez es nueva aquí –dijo Marui.

-Sí, es nueva –contesto Kirihara de pronto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Niou con curiosidad.

-Porque es mi compañera, le conocí esta mañana –contesto Akaya.

-¿No es la chica que estaba en las canchas de tenis, esta mañana contigo? –pregunto Seichi.

-Sí, ella es –asintió Kirihara.

-Muy mal, recién conociéndola y ya le llevas a las pistas de tenis –decía Marui.

-Ella fue la que me pidió ir –contesto en su defensa.

-¿Juega tenis? –pregunto Seichi interesado.

-Yo creo, me dijo que le gustaba mucho.

Conversaban sobre la joven que yacía ausente con su respaldo pegado al tronco del árbol, al momento de que sonara el timbre los chicos se levantaron de su lugar, y comenzaron a caminar.

De pronto, Yagyuu se detuvo en seco y los chicos le siguieron.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Sanada.

-¿Dónde está Niou? –pregunto y todos comenzaron a buscarle con la vista.

-Aquí no está –dijo Jackal.

Mientras tanto, Niou se encontraba frente a alguien, se acerco un poco y le movió, parecía dormida, pero esta persona enseguida abrió sus verdes y bonitos ojos.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Masako sorprendida y asustada.

-Lo siento por asustarte, soy Niou Masaharu –se presento el joven.

-Ah, mi nombre es Masako Watanabe –se presento la chica para no ser descortés.

-Bien, Masako, debo informarte que el descanso finalizo hace una hora –le dijo el chico.

-No puede ser, si debió haber finalizado hace 1 minuto –dijo la chica enseñándole un cronometro.

-Bastante hábil, no me dejaste engañarte, ven vamos –dijo él extiendo el brazo para que se levantase.

-Ah, claro gracias –dijo ella aceptando su mano, e impulsándose se levanto del pasto.

-¿Recuerdas donde está tu salón? –pregunto.

-No mucho –dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces yo te llevo.

Los compañeros del muchacho no le quisieron esperar y cada uno volvió hacia su clase, los profesores demorarían un poco así que no llevaban prisa en caminar. Tal vez así les alcanzaba. Luego de unos minutos, el As de segundo estaba sentado en su banco, mirando hacia el lado algo extrañado, su compañera no llegaba y pensaba que tal vez se había perdido ya que no conocía bien el lugar. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir se encontró frente a su senpai.

-¿A dónde vas, Akaya-kun? –pregunto Niou mirándolo.

-Iba a… a buscar a alguien –contesto el menor.

-Ah, ok –dijo el peli plateado y luego se volteó-: Bien, Masako, creo que este era tu salón.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Niou-san –dijo Masako haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué hacían juntos? –pregunto Akaya con un alivio por dentro.

-Masako-chan estaba bajo el árbol y no se había dado cuenta que el timbre había sonado, así que fui a avisarle –contestó Niou.

-Más bien… intentar engañarme, y de paso, me trajo hacia el salón –completo Masako.

-Ya veo…

-Bien, debo irme a mi salón, Masako-chan pasaré a buscarte al otro descanso –dijo Niou para luego marcharse.

Los de segundo, observaron hasta que se fue y entraron directamente a sentarse cada uno en su asiento respectivo. Masako observaba al frente y Kirihara le observaba a ella.

Poco antes de que llegase el profesor la chica decidió hablarle un poco al verlo por fin solo.

-Ne, Kirihara-kun –le llamo acercando un poco su silla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No ibas a buscar a alguien cuando llegamos? –pregunto ella algo confundida.

-No, ese alguien llego cuando me disponía a salir –contesto él.

-¿A quién ibas a buscar? –pregunto ella.

-¿A quién crees que iría a buscar? –pregunto observándola.

-Ehm… ¿A mí? –cuestiono Masako con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Adivinaste.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto ella confundida.

-Pensé que tal vez podías haberte perdido –contesto él evitando mirarla.

-Ah, pues, muchas gracias –dijo Masako sonriendo.

Llego el profesor y siguieron con sus clases normales, prácticamente aun no había clases porque los horarios no estaban organizados y el profesor aun seguía con sus apuntes de rutina, pidiendo los datos de sus estudiantes, etc. En los salones todos conversaba como si aun se encontrasen en recreo, la joven seguía con sus audífonos puestos, logrando olvidarse del mundo, pensaba que no había causado buena impresión en el salón puesto que nadie más a excepción de los dos chicos se le había acercado. No entendía la razón, así que cerraba sus ojos y se hundía en el mundo de la música, por ello, no había notado una que otra mirada amenazante de Kirihara, tampoco noto que algunas chicas le miraban con envidia y otras con miedo, o simplemente evitaban mirarle.

Se sentía algo sola, pero bueno, creía que al ser la nueva le costaría adaptarse un poco, tendría que darle tiempo a los demás para que le aceptasen, tiempo para que le conociesen y todo marchara bien.

Paso cada clase y nada dieron para hacer, que aburridos se encontraban más de uno. Masako siguió en sus pensamientos, y Akaya en los suyos.

En otro salón, Niou, Yagyuu y Marui conversaban animadamente sobre el día, sus vacaciones y otras actividades que desarrollaban entre ellos. Les parecía genial que desde el primer día de clases tuvieran prácticas en el club de tenis, puesto que los otros años no comenzaban las actividades hasta una semana después, aunque lo más seguro era que hicieran algo en grupo en vez de practicar tenis todo el rato.

Terminaron las clases, por fin, decían algunos, a otros les falto tiempo con sus amigos, pero en fin, ya cada uno marchaba a sus actividades.

En las canchas de tenis, nadie llegaba aún, algo sorprendidos estaban los titulares del club, pero al ver a su capitán notaron que no estaban equivocados.

-Yukimura ¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunto Renji.

-Está semana solo practicaran los titulares –contesto Yukimura.

La mayoría le observo algo sorprendido, pero lo aceptaron al instante, poco a poco comenzaban a llegar cada uno. Aunque faltaban dos, precisamente Kirihara y Niou, aun no llegaban a las prácticas, ambos estaban en el salón del primero conversando y esperando a su nueva amiga. Cuando está estuvo lista, los muchachos emprendieron camino hacia la salida.

-Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos a las prácticas –dijo Kirihara llegando al primer piso.

-Sí, cuídense y que les vaya bien –dijo la muchacha, y antes de decir 'adiós' Niou se adelantó.

-Masako, ¿Vives cerca de aquí? –pregunto el joven peliblanco.

-A 10 minutos caminando –respondió la muchacha extrañada por la pregunta.

-Entonces te acompaño hasta tu casa –dijo Niou de pronto y luego se volteó hacia Kirihara-: Avísale al capitán que no iré al entrenamiento, por favor.

-Pero, senpai…

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo Niou y comenzó a caminar.

-Hasta mañana, Kirihara-kun –dijo la muchacha y se marchó.

El pelinegro bufó, para luego dirigirse hacia las canchas a encontrarse con sus compañeros. Ahora tan sólo faltaba Niou Masaharu, que como ya sabemos, había burlado sus deberes.

-Capitán, Niou-Senpai dijo que no asistiría hoy –dijo Kirihara.

-¿Sabes por qué? –pregunto Seichi.

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer –contesto el pelinegro-: "Primera y última que le cubriré".

-Bueno, hoy no tendremos práctica, es solo para organizar lo que haremos durante el año y darles uno que otro dato en especial –dijo el capitán.

Así todos se reunieron y comenzaron su pequeña reunión que no tardaría más de media hora, los muchachos se encontraban emocionados respecto al año que les venía, ya ansiaban ver que sorpresas les traerían las otras escuelas.

Mientras que por otra parte, algo más alejados de la escuela, Niou hacía de las suyas acompañando a la chica nueva a casa.

-Supe que te gustaba el tenis, ¿O me equivoco? –pregunto Niou intentando averiguar sobre la muchacha.

-Así es… ¿Tu escuela participa en los torneos en mixtos? –pregunto la muchacha.

-Sí, aunque sólo somos hombres, las mujeres en Tokio no son muy buenas en los torneos –contesto el muchacho con desgano.

-¡Que aburrido! A mí me gustaría participar.

-Sería grato tenerte en nuestro equipo, deberías inscribirte –comento el muchacho pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de la muchacha.

-Pues, la otra semana comienzan las inscripciones, veré si soy capaz de entrar al equipo –respondió Masako.

Así entre conversaciones, llegaron a casa de la muchacha… Niou se sorprendió, pues la chica vivía en un edificio que era bastante exclusivo y lujoso, sin duda, notó que era una chica de la clase alta y eso lo hizo sentirse algo incómodo e intimidado.

-¿Quieres pasar? –pregunto la muchacha abriendo la puerta.

-No, no gracias –dijo Niou.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí –dijo la chica y luego hizo una reverencia.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Niou se marchó algo confundido, el peligris estaba algo extrañado, no esperaba que aquella muchacha fuera de la alta sociedad, de hecho, eso le intimidaba un poco, nunca había estado con una persona así. Sin embargo, la muchacha le cautivó, sus ojos verdes tenían una mirada tan tranquila, un aura que le llenaba de paz, era atractiva, le gustaba el tenis, era educada, y toda una dama, era perfecta pero quizás aquella perfección ya tenía dueño.

Esos pensamientos lo hicieron sentir inseguro, algo molesto, sabía que no sería el único en el juego, pero si llegaba a proponerse tener su corazón, así lo iba a hacer.

En cambio la muchacha, en la soledad de su hogar, pensaba que el chico que acababa de acompañarla era encantador y muy dulce con ella, pero en su corazón había otra persona, otro muchacho que inundaba sus pensamientos y no quería que nadie más se entrometiese. Aún así, creyó que tal vez estaba malinterpretando al peligris y sólo fue un gesto caballero por su primer día de clases.

En cambio, en otro lugar, los chicos del Rikkaidai estaban saliendo de la escuela luego de su práctica.

-Me parece muy extraño que Niou no nos haya dicho que no se quedaría –comento Bunta.

-Niou no es de las personas que falten mucho, por ningún motivo, quizás que le paso –comento Yanagi.

-"Primera y última vez que le cubro" –pensaba Kirihara escuchando a sus sempais en silencio.

-Oye Kirihara, viste a Niou antes de irse ¿No? –pregunto Yanagi sospechoso.

-Eh sí, iba algo apurado, sólo me dijo eso –mintió el chico de segundo.

-Quizás deberíamos de ir a verlo a casa –comento Bunta.

-No, no creo que sea conveniente, quizás no esté –dijo Kirihara.

Con aquel comentario, ambos chicos sospecharon pero decidieron dejar pasar el tema y esperar al día siguiente para preguntarle directamente a Niou.

A esa de media hora después, Kirihara llegaba a su casa, sus padres no estaban y su hermana debía de haber salido, con tal que no había nadie en casa así que opto por tomar un refresco con un bocadillo y se marchó a su habitación a leer alguna revista que tenia por ahí. Aún así no podía concentrarse en ninguna palabra, estaba pensando en su nueva compañera, era una chica bastante distinta y no se volvía loca como lo hacía la mayoría de las muchachas de su escuela cuando veía a los muchachos del club de tenis, ella era algo más normal, aunque algo le decía que la faceta que había visto hoy era distinta a ella verdaderamente, no creía que fuese tan perfecta como se mostro, si al notarlo su único defecto era ser muy tímida pero nada más y el ver como Niou se le adelantaba hoy, y más idiota se sentía el pelinegro ya que termino cubriéndole para que se fuese con su compañera, aunque qué le importaba a él, solo era su compañera nueva, no entendía porque se molestaba tanto, después de tanto pensar, decidió que no podría concentrarse en lo que hacía y estaba algo cansado, por lo cual prefirió tomar una siesta.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Niou era acosado por algunos de sus compañeros del club al llegar a la escuela.


	2. Historias

**Capítulo 2:** _"Una patineta... inician los entrenamientos y con ello, las historias"_

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Niou era acosado por algunos de sus compañeros del club al llegar a la escuela.

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer? –pregunto Bunta.

-¿Es verdad que tenías algo muy importante que hacer? –pregunto Yagyuu.

-¿Porqué Kirihara te cubrió tanto? –pregunto Yanagi.

-Sólo tuve que hacer, me llamaron a mi teléfono desde casa y me tuve que ir rápido, cuando iba saliendo vi a Kirihara y le pedí que les avisará, fueron motivos familiares –decía el muchacho defendiéndose del acoso de sus compañeros.

-Ya pensábamos que te habías ido con alguna chica por ahí –comento Yagyuu-: "No sería primera vez que lo hace" –pensó observándolo.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo fue una urgencia y listo –aclaró el muchacho, aún así estaba algo nervioso, si le descubrían quizás le castigarían o algo así, aunque valiese la pena el haber acompañado a tan dulce muchacha.

Los chicos después de tanta insistencia decidieron creerle, total, ya le debería dar las explicaciones a su capitán. En tanto, Akaya miraba hacia el banco de su lado y hacia la puerta, su compañera no había llegado aún, tal vez no le había gustado la nueva escuela, o quizás se había enfermado, o le había pasado algo en el camino, o tal vez (aunque esto era lo más tonto que pensaba) su sempai algo le hizo en el camino a casa y ella no volvería más.

Ya era hora de que llegase el profesor y ya estaba casi resignado a que ella no llegaría, fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y una muchacha bastante agitada entro al salón corriendo y ocupo el banco de al lado de él. La muchacha llevaba una gorra negra y dejo una patineta debajo de sus pies, dejo su mochila en su asiento, se sentó y se quito los audífonos, Kirihara miro a la joven de pies a cabeza, no creía que fuese la misma persona que conoció ayer hasta que se sacó su gorra y los audífonos para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Kirihara-kun ¿El profesor aún no ha llegado? –pregunto Misao.

-Misao… Buenos días, pues no, aún no ha llegado el profesor así que llegaste bien –respondió mirándole sorprendido.

-¿Porqué esa cara? –pregunto la muchacha extrañada.

-No, no es nada… pensé que no vendrías hoy –contesto el muchacho.

-Ah eso, es que me quedé dormida así que hoy cogí mis cosas y me tuve que venir en la patineta o no llegaría –comento la muchacha sonriendo.

-No sabía que patinabas –dijo Akaya.

-Lo que ocurre es que solamente la traigo cuando vengo tarde o no quiero caminar –contesto la muchacha.

Así siguieron conversando hasta que llego el profesor y comenzó las clases, al parecer para ellos dos cuando conversaban no existía nadie más. Sonreían tanto y tan encantadoramente que ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevía a acercarse, ya que no querían ganarse el odio del demonio, pero sin duda, la mayoría estaba impresionada por la muchacha, al igual que otros de los alumnos de la escuela que le habían visto.

Sonó el timbre del descanso y Misao salió junto a Akaya, irían a comprar algo para beber, aunque al salir Kirihara se molesto en un instante al ver tanta gente en la puerta de su salón, no sabía que hacían allí hasta que escucho que preguntaban por su compañera, la cual llevaba de la mano para que pasara entre la multitud junto a él. Más de una muchacha pensó que tal vez serían novios soltando tristes suspiros entre ellas y una que otra mirada asesina. Al final de unos minutos lograron esconderse detrás de una escalera antes de llegar a la máquina de refrescos.

-¿Desde cuándo que eres tan popular? –pregunto Kirihara.

-No… lo… sé –respondió respirando agitada.

-Debe haber sido que te vieron en la patineta, quizás, no es común eso aquí –comento Akaya.

-No tengo… idea… gracias por salvarme… -decía ella ya normalizando su respiración.

-No hay de qué –contesto el pelinegro sonriéndole.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí –comento una voz familiar para el muchacho.

-¿Eh? Seichi-sempai –mencionó Akaya volteándose y viendo a su capitán.

-No sabía que tenías novia –comento otra voz.

-Marui-sempai, no, no es lo que piensan –se defendió Akaya.

-Pero si no es nada malo, Kirihara-kun –dijo Seichi sonriendo.

-Pero si no es mi novia, es solo mi compañera de clase –se defendió nuevamente el pelinegro.

-Eso no es bueno, no es correcto negar a una chica –comento un peligris acorralando a la chica contra la pared.

-¿Eh? Hola Niou-san… -dijo Misao sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué están aquí tan escondidos? –pregunto Bunta moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-Es que en nuestro salón había un gran lío –aclaro Misao.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Niou interesado.

-No sé porqué, pero una multitud buscaba a la señorita aquí presente cuando salíamos a por un refresco –contesto Kirihara y luego agregó-: Así que tuvimos que huir y recién nos detuvimos cuando llegamos aquí, ya saben cómo son los chicos y chicas de aquí.

-¿Tú no eres la niña que hoy llego en patineta a la escuela? –pregunto de pronto Yukimura.

-Ah, sí, creo que sí –respondió Misao con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Genial! –Exclamo Bunta-: ¡Es realmente genial que una muchacha ande en la patineta! ¡Eres sorprendente!

-No es para tanto –dijo la chica escondiéndose detrás de Niou para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Y además eres divertida –agregó el chico riéndose.

-Bueno, deberíamos ir por ese refresco, Misao, se nos hará tarde –dijo Kirihara.

Luego de esta conversación, ambos se alejaron mientras que sus sempais se quedaron mirando cómo se iban, sobre todo Niou, quién había quedado sorprendido por la virtud de la muchacha, al igual que Bunta, a quien le había parecido extraordinario, Yukimura también se había sorprendido algo pero no parecía que le diera mucha importancia.

Al cabo de unas horas, las clases terminaron y Akaya junto a Misao se quedaron en el salón hasta que se desocupase un poco el edificio, no querían ser víctimas de algún ataque, ya que en todo momento que salían algún grupo de alumnos estaba en la puerta esperándolo a él o a ella, lo mejor era esperar.

Luego de unos 15 minutos del horario de salida, se dirigieron a las puertas del edificio, allí estaba todo el club de tenis (al menos los titulares) de la escuela, estaba hablando con alguien al parecer.

-¿Ocurrirá algo? –se pregunto Kirihara en voz alta.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –pregunto Misao.

-Es que mis sempais están hablando con alguien, en vez de estar entrenando –contesto el ojiverde.

-¿Con alguien? ¿Algún profesor? –pregunto la chica mientras le picaba la curiosidad.

-No no, es alguien de otra escuela, es de Yamabuki –contesto Kirihara.

-¿De mi antigua escuela? Qué extraño –comento Misao.

Mientras, los muchachos conversaban, bueno algunos, con este muchacho, no era común verle allí, aunque sabían que a veces en su tiempo libre iba a ver a otras escuelas sobre sus jugadores, quizás recabando algo de información sobre sus próximos contrincantes.

-Si vienes a buscar información, realmente no creo que te sirva de mucho, aún no comenzamos las prácticas oficiales –comento Yagyuu.

-No, no he venido a eso, vine a ver a alguien –respondió el muchacho.

-¿Alguien del club? ¿Quizás Kirihara-kun? –pregunto Bunta intentando averiguar algo.

-No, no es de su club, en serio, no entiendo que hacen todos aquí –comento el muchacho extrañado, no se daba cuenta de que era algo sospechoso que él estuviese allí.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –pregunto Kirihara llegando junto a la muchacha, allí los muchachos se abrieron un poco para observarlo dejando que ambos viesen al visitante.

-¡Kiyosumi! –exclamó la muchacha sonriendo.

-Misao… -nombró el chico al verla, luego sonrió-: Te vine a buscar.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto Niou extrañado.

-Claro que sí, a mí me transfirieron desde la Yamabuki y resulta que Kiyosumi es mi novio –explico Misao con una sonrisa para luego acercarse al pelinaranja y besar sus labios con suavidad, logrando romper dos corazones sin darse cuenta.

-¿Tú y… él? –pregunto Kirihara sin querer creerlo.

-Así es, llevamos 3 meses –contesto Misao con una radiante sonrisa.

-"Realmente… estoy decepcionado" –pensaba Niou observándoles.

-Y ya debo retirarme, nos vemos mañana, Kirihara-kun, chicos –dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia de despedida mientras que su novio hacia un gesto con la mano.

-Así que no era tu novia –comento Bunta mientras caminaban al gimnasio para entrenar.

-No, no lo era –dijo Kirihara cortante.

La mirada de Kirihara estaba molesta, se notaba que el chico estaba enojado y esto incomodaba en algo a sus sempais, que suerte que ya sabían controlar a su pequeño demonio o si no, si que hubiera un gran problema para ellos. En cambio, Niou estaba más triste, sus ojos siempre vivaces sólo observaban lo justo y necesario.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó su pareja de dobles entregándole una toalla.

-No es nada –respondió Niou secando su sudor con la toalla, sin embargo, él estaba triste y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no sabía porque se sentía así tan rápido, pero era bastante desagradable aquella sensación, sobre todo el verlos besándose frente a él, esa imagen no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-Me pregunto si algo tendrá que ver la nueva muchacha –comento Yagyuu sentándose a su lado.

-Nada que ver, sólo pensaba en algunas cosas, realmente los profesores llegaron exigentes este año –comento Niou.

-Quizás alguna pena de amor –comento Seichi parado frente a ellos.

-¡Capitán! –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Quizás Niou tiene una pena de amor, porque sólo una vez se le había visto así –comentó Yanagi acercándose al grupo que se conformaba.

-Puri –fue lo único que atino a decir el peligris mostrándose algo molesto por la constante.

-Aunque Akaya está bastante molesto desde que se marchó la chica de la patineta –comento Bunta observándose al demonio.

-Debe estar celoso –comento Niou mirándole.

-Debe ser eso, a nadie le agrada que la chica que te gusta tenga novio y más –comento Seichi.

-¿Le gusta Misao? –pregunto Niou sorprendido.

-Claro, se le nota, él nunca había sido así con ninguna chica, recordemos que él siempre ha evitado a las mujeres –comento Yanagi dándose a notar que tenía datos y conocía bien a sus compañeros.

-Ahora que lo dicen, eso es cierto –dijo Niou pensando.

Mientras que por otro lado, un par de muchachos iban de la mano por las calles de Japón, conversando, felices…

-Realmente ha sido una grata sorpresa –comento Misao.

-Bueno, es que también quería hablar contigo –dijo Sengoku.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó nerviosa abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Mmh, no es algo muy bueno, creo –dijo el peli naranjo sentándose en un sofá junto a la muchacha.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto inquieta, el chico estaba muy serio.

-Es que… es complicado decírtelo –comenzó mientras se rascaba la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas-: Mira… Tú sabes que estos tres meses han sido geniales para mí y todo eso, que me costó mucho que tú fueses mi novia… y sé de todos los esfuerzos que hiciste tú también pero en verdad, ya no quiero que estemos juntos.

Kirihara Akaya miraba hacia la ventana un rato y luego hacía la puerta, había pasado una semana y Misao no aparecía, no tenía como ubicarla, no tenía su número de teléfono, ni sabía donde vivía, sólo le quedaba esperar.

En las prácticas estaba más desconcentrado o más furioso que de costumbre, hoy era miércoles y entraban los nuevos aspirantes al club, no le importaba, él sólo quería jugar para olvidarse de todo. Sus compañeros solo se limitaban a observarle, sin entender demasiado que le ocurría pero algo entendían o creían saber cuál era el motivo de su brusco comportamiento.

Al día siguiente llego tarde, ya se había aburrido de llegar temprano y no le importaba mucho que le regañase el profesor. Bueno, sólo iba retrasado unos 5 minutos, pero era un retraso igual para sus maestros. Suerte que al llegar no estaba presente el docente, y miro el lugar de su lado izquierdo, aún estaba vacío, igual que toda la semana. Acudió a su lugar a sentarse y comenzó a escuchar música, sus compañeros trataban de no tomarle mucha atención ya que no era conveniente hablarle en su estado.

De pronto se sintió observado, se sentía incómodo e intento no pensar en ello, pero seguía siendo observado, ya decía que sus compañeros eran molestos, de pronto se volteó ya molesto.

-¡¿Podrías mirar hacía otra parte…? –Dijo el pelinegro mientras su tono de voz iba decreciendo al ver quien era la persona-: ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no estudio aquí? Y por lo que yo sé este es mi lugar en el salón ¿Me equivoco acaso? –pregunto la muchacha sonriendo.

-Pero… hace una semana que no venías, pensé que ya no vendrías más –dijo algo sorprendido.

-Ne, está bien, sé que estuve una semana ausente pero eso no es motivo para que me mires como si fuese un fantasma –dijo Misao.

-¿Y qué te paso? ¿Por qué faltaste tanto?

-No me sentía bien para asistir, así que era mejor no venir –respondió la muchacha algo seria.

-Tus padres deben ser muy permisivos –comento Akaya.

-¿Mis padres? Sí algo así –respondió Misao.

-¿Te habías enfermado? –pregunto el pelinegro.

-No no, fueron otros temas, pero nada importante, lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí –dijo la chica, el muchacho sólo sonrío.

Pasaron las clases, los descansos y la jornada escolar diaria, ahora venían las prácticas del club e ingresaban los postulantes al club de Rikkaidai, había una que otra chica, no esperaban nada ya que los últimos años no habían sido muy buenas así que las despacharían de inmediato como lo habían hecho en los años anteriores. Más de una se veía confiada, como otras también estaban en un rincón esperando su turno.

La prueba para ingresar no era compleja, sólo debían de jugar partidos y los mejore quedarían dentro del club, en eso se les fue todo el entrenamiento, claro, cabe decir que Yukimura solamente estaba observando y los titulares habían ido a entrenar al gimnasio.

Después de un rato, terminaron los partidos de selección, se había sorprendido con un par de chicas, los muchachos eran regularmente buenos, pero ellas habían acabado rápidamente sus partidos. Estaba algo cansado, así que se levanto de su banco para dar el final.

-Bien, como podemos ver, han quedado 4 varones y 2 mujeres, bien, los demás vuelvan a probar suerte el otro semestre o el otro año, ustedes 6 mañana parten en las prácticas –sentenció el capitán seriamente y se marchó.

Concluyo la práctica y la mayoría se retiro a casa. Los titulares decidieron ir a ver unos objetos a la tienda de tenis que les hacían falta, así que todos se marcharon juntos.

-Ne, Yukimura-sempai ¿Cuántos quedaron hoy? –pregunto Kirihara.

-6, fueron 6 seleccionados y comenzaran mañana –respondió el capitán.

-¿Y ninguna mujer? –pregunto Niou.

-2 mujeres, e incluso mejores que los chicos que postularon, quizás este año nos vaya bien en mixtos –comento Yukimura con una sonrisa.

-Sería genial –comento Bunta mientras ojeaba una revista.

Siguieron conversando sobre sus actividades y otras cosas varias. Se dirigieron a sus casas y descansaron para comenzar sus respectivas rutinas nuevamente. El día volvió a pasar tranquilo hasta que llegaron las prácticas… Se formaron los integrantes del club, los titulares delante de los novatos y los intermedios, iban a presentarles a los nuevos integrantes y todos estaban expectantes, algunos se sorprendieron al ver más de una persona.

-Bien, partiré por las damas, ellas son Misao de 2do año y Kazumi de 1er año, mientras que los muchachos son Hyoga y Daichi de 2do año, los otros novatos son de 1er año, sus nombres son Daisuke y Hiro –terminó de nombrar Seichi y los 6 muchachos hicieron una reverencia-: Espero que no les hagan problemas y que ustedes sean capaces –agregó mirándolos de reojo, los muchachos se intimidaron un poco, las muchachas sonrieron-: Comenzaremos con un calentamiento previo de trote y estiramientos alrededor de las canchas al aire libre.

Comenzaron el trote, las muchachas iban juntas, eran las únicas presentes, no habían seleccionado antes puesto que no cumplían el nivel querido pero de todos modos estaban entre el grupo de varones que trotaba.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que habías postulado al club? –pregunto Kirihara a su compañera.

-No lo sé, no le di importancia –respondió Misao sonriendo.

-Me hubiera gustado saberlo –dijo algo molesto.

-Bueno, pero ya lo sabes –comento Misao.

-¿Y cómo postulaste? Sólo se enviaban las solicitudes el lunes y tú ayer volviste –dijo Kirihara.

-El lunes sólo vine a dejar la carta –respondió Misao.

-¿Y ni siquiera fuiste a saludar? –cuestiono el muchacho.

-Ne, no estaba en condiciones y te lo comenté en clases. No preguntes más sobre el tema ¿Ok? –dijo la muchacha enfriando su tono de voz mirándole seriamente.

Kirihara prefirió guardar silencio y seguir con sus ejercicios. Los estiramientos debían de hacerlos en pareja, así que las mujeres seguían juntas mientras más de uno de los muchachos las observaba a lo lejos.

-Ne, Misao-sempai –llamo Kazumi algo tímida.

-Sólo llámame Misao, Kazumi-chan, no hay problema –dijo la chica pelirroja-: ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Quién era el chico con el que hablabas mientras trotábamos? –pregunto algo cohibida.

-Guau, cuando juegas tenis no eres tan tímida –comento Misao sonriendo-: Bueno, él… él es un titular y mi compañero de clase y banco, Kirihara Akaya –respondió la chica observándole, el muchacho le descubrió y ella le hizo un saludo con la mano provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Ya veo, los he visto unas cuantas veces juntos, pensé que eran algo más –comento la muchacha.

-Jeje, todos piensan que somos algo más… creo que me protege bastante –dijo Misao mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

-Es que dicen que el demonio de Rikkaidai no se preocupa por nadie más que él, por eso corren aquellos rumores.

-Ya veo, pero no, no somos nada más.

Las prácticas siguieron por un par de horas, luego de eso, los muchachos comenzaban a marcharse, primero se fueron rápidamente los novatos e intermedios, los titulares siempre se quedaban hasta el final. Cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con sus dos nuevas compañeras, que por ser mujeres se demoraban un poco más en los vestidores femeninos. Kazumi lo notó y se escondió detrás de su sempai, la cual sonrío solamente.

-Creíamos que ya no quedaba nadie –comento Misao.

-Al parecer ella es algo tímida –comento Bunta señalando a Kazumi.

-No la fastidies –murmuro Jackal.

-Si, Kazumi es así cuando no está jugando tenis –contesto Misao con una sonrisa-: Ne, Kazumi-chan, son tus compañeros, no puedes estar escondida –le murmuro y la muchacha salió de su escondite.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Kazumi con un rubor tierno en sus mejillas.

-Lo hicieron bastante bien hoy –comento Yukimura.

-Gracias, capitán –dijo Kazumi.

-Bueno, yo me marcho, voy a ir de compras al centro de la ciudad, así que mejor empiezo por retirarme –comento Misao poniendo su patineta en el piso y un pie sobre esta.

-Niou, ¿Tú no ibas hacia allá también? –pregunto Yagyuu notando que el muchacho no había hecho comentario.

-Eh… sí –respondió.

-Entonces, ven conmigo –dijo Misao dedicándole una tierna sonrisa… quizás especial para él.

-Claro.

Se marcharon rápidamente y sus compañeros se encaminaban hacía sus casas. Kazumi era la única que iba hacia el lado norte de la ciudad, o al menos eso pensaba, aunque se sorprendió al descubrir a cierto moreno junto a ella.

-Jackal-sempai, ¿También vives hacia este lado? –pregunto en suaves murmullos.

-Sí, pero también viven hacia allí Yagyuu y Bunta, pero tenían algo que hacer con Yanagi así que hoy no vienen –le explico el brasileño con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa tan espontanea le obsequió tranquilidad a la tímida muchacha de primer año, además, el chico algo imponente le parecía encantador, y más aún con ese toque brasileño. Caminaron juntos conversando diversas cosas, y cual coincidencia, la casa de Kazumi quedaba justo en el camino a casa de Jackal quien vivía a la próxima calle. Así que luego de una caminata él la dejo en la puerta de su casa y siguió su camino hasta su morada.

Mientras, en el centro de la ciudad, una pelirroja caminaba junto a un muchacho peligris entre la multitud que se hallaba a esta hora en ese lugar de la ciudad. El joven acompañaba a la chica con sus compras a cambio de que ella hiciese lo mismo con él y luego fuesen a tomar algo (cortesía de Niou). Misao compró unas cosas para jugar tenis, unas cuantas prendas deportivas, algunas cosas para cocinar y luego acompaño a Niou, el muchacho debía comprar unos libros que le había encargado Yagyuu, un traje formal, y algunos útiles escolares. Conversaban amenamente como amigos, aunque en algunos momentos el muchacho se le notaba su incomodidad o a veces mostraba su curiosidad más de lo normal. Aún así, no quiso ahondar en el tema de su ausencia a la escuela. El primer día no lo había notado, pensó que quizás tuvo algo que hacer o sólo no había aparecido, al día siguiente noto que no había asistido a la escuela, ya que un comentario hizo Kirihara durante las prácticas, y los días siguieron corriendo y más de uno se daba cuenta ya que no había revuelo por aquella pelirroja patinadora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** _"De un helado a los suburbios. Una extraña molestia"_

Conversaban amenamente como amigos, aunque en algunos momentos el muchacho se le notaba su incomodidad o a veces mostraba su curiosidad más de lo normal. Aún así, no quiso ahondar en el tema de su ausencia a la escuela. El primer día no lo había notado, pensó que quizás tuvo algo que hacer o sólo no había aparecido, al día siguiente noto que no había asistido a la escuela, ya que un comentario hizo Kirihara durante las prácticas, y los días siguieron corriendo y más de uno se daba cuenta ya que no había revuelo por aquella pelirroja patinadora.

Pensó en ir a verla, claro, sabía donde vivía puesto que el primer día la dejo en la puerta de su hogar, pero tal vez no sería buena idea, podría estar con su novio o quizás enferma y no querría molestarle. Lo que importaba era que gozaba de su compañía.

Llegaron a la cafetería, cogieron una mesa y pidieron una copa de helado para cada uno. Seguían hablando cosas varias, bueno ni tanto, hablaban de música, de tenis y de la escuela, nada más. Aquellos tres temas de conversación eran los únicos que habían tocado durante toda su salida.

De pronto el chico ya no aguanto más su curiosidad, y se decidió a preguntar, pero estuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Ne, Misao, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió el muchacho.

-Claro que sí –contesto la chica saboreando su helado.

-¿Porqué estuviste tantos días ausentes? –pregunto finalmente.

-No me sentía bien para asistir –respondió ella colocándose algo más seria.

-¿Estabas enferma? –pregunto Niou preocupado.

-No, no estaba enferma –respondió Misao.

-¿Y por qué no te sentías bien? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Sólo no me sentía bien y punto, no quiero hablar del tema –dijo ella dando por zanjado el tema.

-¿Y entonces si estabas mal porque no llamaste a tu novio? –pregunto Niou.

-No, Niou-kun, te equivocas, yo no tengo… novio –dijo ella llenando sus palabras de tristeza.

-Pero…

-No preguntes más, rompimos ese día que fue a la escuela y no me sentía de ánimos para estar con gente, no quería que me vieran débil, por eso intenté reponerme durante esa semana y aquí estoy –soltó por fin Misao mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos luchando por querer salir, mas ella no lo permitía.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto nuevamente el chico, colocando su mano sobre la de ella en la mesa, por dentro se sentía aliviado, había un chico menos en su competencia pero se le partía el alma al verla tan triste, quizás le conocía hace poco, demasiado poco, la había visto antes, en uno que otro torneo acompañando al Yamabuki, puesto que no la había visto jugar. Sentía un aprecio especial por ella, le hechizo desde que la vio sentada descansando en aquel árbol donde decidió gastarle aquella broma, desde aquel momento movió algo en él.

-No, no estoy bien, pero estoy de pie –contesto Misao con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, abriendo sus ojos y mirando directamente a los orbes celestes del muchacho, pudo hacerlo gracias a la sensación que le transmitió el chico con el cálido contacto de su mano, sin duda, esa relación le habia golpeado mucho, y el termino aún más. Aún así al abrirlos y conectar de esa forma, tuvo que desviar su mirada y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. El peligris rió por lo bajo, una chica ruda sonrojada era algo nuevo, pero le agradaba, derrochaba ternura y lo mejor era que esa ternura la provocaba él con simples gestos.

-No es para reírse –murmuró Misao sin mirarlo de vuelta.

-Lo siento, es que eres tan dulce de esa forma –comento el chico observándola-: Quién lo diría ¿No? Una de las chicas más populares de la escuela sonrojándose de esa manera.

-¿Más populares? –inquirió Misao haciendo notar su curiosidad.

-Claro, bueno, dudo que lo sepas, pero como llegas en la patineta, y quedaste hoy en el club de tenis, además eres nueva y a…atractiva –esto le costó decirlo un poco más mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban lentamente-: Por ello, he escuchado a muchas personas de la escuela hablando de ti.

-Ya veo –dijo mientras sonreía divertida-: Mientras no me molesten, no me hará problema.

-Bueno, y no sólo eso te hace popular –comento el muchacho.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Sí, los rumores de que eres la novia de Kirihara. Tú sabes, ignora a la mayoría de las chicas y a ti te protege mucho –dijo Niou con algo de molestia.

-Ah, pero solo son rumores –dijo Misao.

Terminaron sus helados y procedieron a caminar hacia sus hogares, Niou como todo un caballero la iba a ir a dejar a su casa y luego volvería a la suya. Quería que la muchacha llegara segura y asegurarse de ello.

De pronto ella se detuvo, Niou se volvió hacia ella algo extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede, Misao? –pregunto Niou.

-Etto, recordé que tengo algo que hacer, así que aún no me iré a casa –respondió Misao.

-Te acompaño, no tengo problema –se ofreció el muchacho,

-No no, es algo personal, pero gracias –dijo la muchacha-: Nos vemos mañana.

Luego de esto la muchacha se fue corriendo del lugar y Niou quedo allí observando cómo se alejaba, algo sorprendido, luego de que ella desapareció de su vista, dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a su hogar.

Mientras tanto, Misao al haber perdido a Niou de vista mientras corría, se detuvo, se aseguro de que no le seguía y se metió por un callejón, al salir del lugar se encontró en un barrio que no tenía muy buena apariencia. Allí comenzó a caminar hasta que un grupo de muchachos que estaba a un lado de la calle comenzó a hablarle.

-Hey chica, no deberías de estar por aquí –comento un chico de cabellos rojos, ella al escucharle se volteó.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para decirme por donde ir? –pregunto Misao frente a él.

-Realmente no cambias –comento otro muchacho al lado del pelirrojo.

-Ne, son molestos –comento Misao con una sonrisa.

-¿Y de dónde vienes? –pregunto nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-Andaba de compras, ¿No te fijas en las bolsas? –respondió la muchacha como si pareciese obvio.

-No me regañes –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué hacen por aquí? –pregunto Misao.

-Pasando el rato –volvió a contestar el pelirrojo.

-En verdad, Ibu no sé porque siempre le acompañas –dijo Misao.

-Porque a veces es tan idiota que podría pasarle algo, ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando las pelotas de tenis van directo a su cara, ni las escucha, así no puede cuidarse solo en la calle. Además…

-¡Basta!

-Ne, Kamio, Ibu sólo dice la verdad –dijo Misao aguantando la risa.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –pregunto Kamio.

-Vine a dar una vuelta, quería ver si los encontraba aquí –respondió Misao.

-O sea, ¿Estarás un rato con nosotros? –pregunto Kamio.

-Sí, pero quiero comprar algo de beber primero –dijo entrando a la botillería que estaba a sus espaldas.

Entro y compro una cerveza, allí no tendría problema por ser menor de edad, total, nunca se respetaban las leyes. Se sentía algo culpable por haber dejado a Niou de pronto, pero no tenía el ánimo como para estar a solas con un solo muchacho, sin contar que Kamio e Ibu, eran de su confianza, pues en la escuela primaria estuvieron juntos y se hicieron buenos amigos, eran los únicos que sabían toda su historia. Sin más, la cuidaban bastante por ser la mejor amiga de ambos, aunque se daba a notar que los tres eran algo problemáticos.

Entre estos pensamientos, cogió su botella y se dirigió a la salida del local, se escuchaba bastante bulla y al salir se topo con bastantes personas alrededor del lugar donde antes estaban sus amigos.

Comenzó a avanzar entre la gente y su expresión fue de sorpresa al ver qué pasaba allí, la situación era algo… extraña y confusa, normal por el lugar, pero extraña por las personas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto la muchacha imponente, al escucharle, los cuatro que estaban allí se voltearon hacia ella.

-Misao-chan –dijo uno de los muchachos sorprendido.

-Estos chicos están buscando problema –dijo Kamio.

-¿Estos dos? A ver, esperen un momento –dijo Misao para luego voltearse al público que les observaba-: ¿Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer acaso? Mejor retírense, si ya no hay ningún espectáculo aquí.

La chica se impuso y las personas curiosas empezaron a dispersarse rápidamente, ya al cabo de un par de minutos estaban los cinco solos. Ella se sentó en la cuneta y los otros le imitaron, dos a cada lado.

-Bien, ¿Podrían explicarme porque tanto alboroto? –Pregunto la muchacha mirando a ambos lados-: ¿Acaso de nuevo el tema de que Kirihara había herido a Kippei y por eso estaban a punto de provocar una vergonzosa y estúpida pelea callejera?

-Sí, pero ya no tiene importancia –dijo un pelirrosado.

-Bunta-sempai, no pueden estar haciendo estas cosas, menos en un lugar como este –dijo Misao-: Y tú, Kamio, también deberías aprender a controlarte, no puedes ser tan impulsivo. A propósito, también ustedes dos, Yagyuu-sempai e Ibu, deberían tener cuidado si pasan estas situaciones en vez de quedarse mirando.

-No eres nadie para darnos órdenes –se quejo Kamio.

-¿Qué has dicho? –cuestiono la muchacha con una venita palpitando en su frente.

-A propósito, Misao… ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No estabas con Niou? –pregunto Yagyuu intentando desviar el tema.

-¿Tuviste una cita? –pregunto Kamio algo autoritario.

-No es tu problema –contesto Misao mirándolo de reojo y luego se dirigió a Yagyuu-: Sí, estaba con Niou pero… tenía cosas que hacer, así que se fue a casa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –pregunto Bunta.

-Ehm… nada de interés, sólo vine a ver a un par de amigos –señalando a los dos a su lado y bebiendo de su botella.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Yagyuu.

-¿Esto? Es cerveza –respondió Misao con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para consumir esas cosas? –pregunto Bunta sorprendido.

-La verdad… Sí, pero me gusta y no me ando emborrachando por cualquier parte –contesto Misao.

-Eso sí, te la acabas bastante rápido –comento Yagyuu notando que casi no quedaba.

-Sí, ya debo de irme a casa, así que me marcho –dijo la chica poniendo su patineta en el piso.

-¿Puedes irte sola? –pregunto Yagyuu preocupado.

-Claro que sí.

-¡¿Qué? Pero dijiste que estarías un rato con nosotros -se quejó Kamio.

-¿Eh? Bueh, se me quitaron los animos, pero supongo que pronto nos veremos -contesto Misao subiendose a su patineta.

-Te llamaré en 15 minutos a tu casa para saber que llegaste bien –dijo Kamio ya resignado, sabía que discutir con ella era una pérdida de tiempo ya que él nunca ganaba.

-Está bien, bueno, muchachos, sempais, nos vemos –dijo la chica para luego marcharse rápidamente.

Los cuatro que quedaron se disolvieron, cada uno por su lado. Kamio e Ibu fueron a los videojuegos a esperar que pasasen los 15 minutos dispuestos para que la muchacha llegase a casa. Hacia el otro lado iban Yagyuu y Bunta en dirección hacia sus casas. Ambos algo pensativos.

-¿No crees que…? –comenzó Bunta sin terminar.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Yagyuu.

-Qué Misao es algo… uhm… no sé… algo liberal, podría ser –dijo Bunta sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Tal vez… pero si no presenta problemas por ello, no tendríamos por que meternos –contesto Yagyuu.

-Aún así, me preocupa.

Los muchachos siguieron con su camino. Mientras tanto, una chica pelirroja subía corriendo las escaleras de la entrada de su edificio bajo la mirada de todos los vecinos que se encontraban allí. A pesar de que aquel revuelo era normal, ellos aún no se acostumbraban a ello. Claro, todo se calmo hasta que el ascensor comenzó a subir, al detenerse en su piso, se montó en su patineta y anduvo hasta su departamento, donde abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el teléfono que estaba pitando. Se lanzó rápidamente contra el sillón, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y cogió el auricular del teléfono.

-Buenas, Misao al habla.

-Veo que alcanzaste a llegar –dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Kamio! Tuve que venirme corriendo por tu culpa –dijo Misao molesta.

-Bueno, al menos ya estás en casa –contesto el pelirrojo entre risas.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo aún sigo aquí en el barrio, junto a Ibu –contesto el muchacho.

-Váyanse a casa de inmediato, tienen clases mañana –dijo la muchacha autoritariamente.

Continuaron hablando durante un rato. Al terminar el llamado la muchacha optó por prepararse algo de comer e ir a dormir. En otro lugar, se escuchaba el golpear de una pelota, estaba alguien practicando y al parecer por lo sudada de sus ropas debía de llevar unas cuantas horas allí.

-¿No es muy tarde para estar aquí, Kirihara-kun?

-¿Eh? Sanada-sempai… uhm, creo que sí –respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –pregunto el vice capitán.

-Estaba entrenando un poco, creo que me deje estar algo durante las vacaciones.

-¿Es eso? ¿O algo te está molestando?

-¿Molestarme? ¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé, sólo lo pensé –contesto Sanada pero por dentro pensaba-: "Estás muy distinto, Kirihara, y creo que una chica es lo que está en tu mente"

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme, mañana hay clases –dijo Kirihara guardando su raqueta y cogiendo su bolso.

-Espero que estés en plena forma para el entrenamiento de mañana –dijo Sanada.

-Claro que sí, adiós Sanada-sempai –se despidió y luego tomo rumbo a su casa.

Sanada se quedo un rato más pensando, si aquellas chicas hacia que sus jugadores tuviesen problemas en su desempeño, aunque él no quisiese tendría que hablar con Yukimura para quitarlas del equipo o relegarlas al equipo femenino donde se estarían perdiendo.

Kirihara caminaba bajo la estrellada noche en Japón, quizás el vice capitán si había acertado en que algo le molestaba pero no sabía que era, algunos pensamientos venían a su mente pero los rechazaba constantemente. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en su cama a punto de dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** _"Un hecho criminal para una acción heroíca"_

Kirihara caminaba bajo la estrellada noche en Japón, quizás el vice capitán si había acertado en que algo le molestaba pero no sabía que era, algunos pensamientos venían a su mente pero los rechazaba constantemente. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en su cama a punto de dormir.

Ya por fin acababa la semana, era viernes, por ende, después de las prácticas tendrían dos días completos para relajarse, en las prácticas de la tarde al parecer estaban todos con más animo de lo parecido.

-¿Haremos algo esta noche? –pregunto Bunta trotando junto a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunto Jackal que iba a su lado.

-Quizás alguna fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos –murmuro para que solo lo escucharán sus compañeros titulares.

-No estaría mal –aprobó Seichi después de meditarlo unos segundos.

-Así los conoceríamos mejor y ellos tendrían más confianza –comento Yagyuu.

-Entonces está decidido –dijo Sanada.

-¿Esta noche fiesta de bienvenida para los novatos? –pregunto Kirihara.

-Así es.

-Puri.

Mientras ellos iniciaban sus planes bastantes unidos y en murmullos, más atrás los novatos charlaban.

-Ne, Kazumi, ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Misao.

-Sí, no te preocupes –respondió la muchacha sonriendo.

-No estás acostumbrada ¿Cierto? –pregunto Misao.

-No, es primera vez que estoy en un club –contesto Kazumi.

-Entonces llevemos un ritmo más lento y a poco iremos aumentando –sugirió Misao.

-¿No les llamarán la atención? –pregunto un muchacho rubio que iba junto a ellas.

-¿eh? Hyoga, no te preocupes, de seguro el capitán Yukimura entenderá.

Disminuyeron su ritmo sin perder nada del trabajo que correspondía. Misao podría seguir tranquilamente con el ritmo de sus compañeros, pero Kazumi no quería estar sola y sentirse relegada así que Misao le apoyaba a su lado. En esa semana que se conocieron ambas chicas parecían llevarse bastante bien.

Aunque de un momento a otro, ambas concentradas en su entrenamiento se acerco Yukimura, ambas creyeron que un regaño se venía por ir más lento que sus compañeros.

-Chicas, ¿Podría pedirles un favor? –dijo Yukimura con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre Capitán? –pregunto Misao.

-Ahora haremos algo en parejas, ¿Podrían conformar con los chicos? –pregunto el capitán intentando no incomodarles.

-Etto… -Misao desvió su mirada inmediatamente a Kazumi.

-Por mí no hay problema –respondió la menor.

Yukimura sonrío más tranquilo, se dirigió a su equipo y dio la siguiente actividad que llevarían a cabo. También les dijo que dos de ellos hicieron pareja con sus dos compañeras, Jackal se adelanto inmediatamente para trabajar con Kazumi, la cual aceptó gustosa. En cambio, Misao, no tenía preferencias con quien emparejarse, Niou iba a por ella, al igual que Kirihara, pero sin darse cuenta alguien se les adelanto.

-¿Trabajarías conmigo, Misao-chan? –pregunto uno de los jóvenes titulares.

-¿Eh? ¿Contigo, Marui-sempai? –Cuestionó Misao-: ¿No querrás interrogarme, cierto?

-Claro que no, pero sería interesante trabajar contigo –respondió el pelirrosa.

-Bueno, entonces no creo que haya problema –acepto la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

Al parecer harían partidos de práctica, algunos dobles, otros individuales, según las cualidades de cada pareja.

Primero, sería un dobles, la pareja disuelta, Jackal junto a Kazumi se enfrentarían a Bunta que estaba con Misao.

-Ñe, no soy buena en dobles -dijo Misao a su compañero.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo, soy un genio -respondio Bunta.

-Dudo de tu ayuda -dijo mirandolo de reojo.

-Ne, Jackal-san, nunca he jugado dobles -dijo Kazumi tímidamente.

-Ya veo, eso podría ser un problema -comento Jackal.

-Te prometo que me esforzaré para no estorbarte -dijo la chica con firmeza.

-No, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, sólo es una práctica, ya iremos mejorando -dijo el brasileño enternecido por la muchacha.

-Ne, Bunta-sempai, sólo no te entrometas en mi camino -dijo Misao apuntandole con la raqueta.

-Ya veremos quien se entrometerá en el camino de quien.

Ambas parejas se ubicaron a un lado de la cancha. Sacaba la pareja Bunta-Watanabe, la chica debía sacar. Fue un saque sencillo pero rápido, al parecer los saques no eran su especialidad. Jackal respondió con naturalidad y así siguieron peloteando durante un rato.

Luego de 10 minutos, el partido iba 2-1 a favor de la pareja Bunta-Watanabe.

-Lo siento mucho, Jackal-sempai -dijo Kazumi notando que perdían.

-No, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa -dijo Jackal.

-Al parecer Misao se compenetra bien con Bunta -comento Yagyuu observando.

-Ella es buena jugando tenis -comento Kirihara sorprendido.

-Es cierto, puede seguirle el ritmo a Bunta -comento Yanagi-: Además, creo que a pesar de que su equipo en Yamabuki no eran muy buenas, ella era la capitana estando en primer año, sin contar que en Europa gano diversos torneos Junior, y además conoce a Ibu y Kamio de la Fudomine los cuales son sus mejores amigos y siempre juega con ellos. También según mis datos es una buena conocida de Atobe Keigo del Hyotei.

-¿Como obtuviste esos datos tan rápido? -pregunto Niou sorprendido.

-Tengo muchos más -respondió el castaño.

-Que sicopata -murmuró Kirihara para sí mismo.

De pronto un par de pelotas pasaron entre todos los titulares que estaban conversando allí. Kirihara alcanzó una y Sanada la otra.

-Hey, ¿Quién fué? -pregunto Kirihara molesto a lo cual le llego otra-: ¿Eh? ¡Misao! ¿Fuiste tú?

-Claro que sí, sería bueno que cerraran la boca, yo no me puedo concentrar y Kazumi tampoco, parecen cotorras, como si fuesen novatos -dijo la muchacha.

-"Realmente adopta un caractér fuerte cuando juega tenis" -pensaba Bunta mirando como les llamaba la atención a sus compañeros-: Ne, Misao-chan, juegas bien

-Gracias, Marui-sempai, pero... no nos confiemos, Kazumi aún tiene más potencial.

Reanudaron el partido, Kazumi aún seguía algo nerviosa, además de que todos le observaban, sus saques eran sencillos y sin fuerza, pero Jackal le apoyaba en el juego. Al igual que bunta con Misao, aunque ellos eran los que manejaban el partido. De un momento a otro, Kazumi cogió su raqueta con firmeza y lanzó un saque con más fuerza que apenas pudieron responder sus contrincantes. Al parecer la chica ya habia tomado la confianza que necesitaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el juego lo habian ganado Bunta y Misao por tan sólo 6-4. Al parecer estaban algo cansados.

-Fue díficil -comento Misao a Kirihara, que estaba a su lado.

-Jugaste muy bien -le dijo el pelinegro.

-Je, gracias -contesto Misao con una sonrisa y luego volteó a su izquierda-: Ya me estaba preocupando de que no jugarás en serio.

-¿Eh? Es que estaba un poco nerviosa -contesto Kazumi.

-Pero luego, cuando cogiste firmemente tu raqueta, lanzabas unos saques brutales... tengo fuerza, pero apenas puedo responderlos -decía Misao emocionada.

-Etto... Misao-sempai, no creo que sea para tanto -dijo Kazumi sonrojada.

-No, jugaste muy bien, a pesar de que nunca habias jugado dobles -dijo Jackal.

-¿eh? La proxima lo haré mejor -dijo Kazumi.

-No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien -dijo Yukimura.

-Etto... ¿En serio?

-¿Bien? Fue excelente ¡Nunca habia visto esos saques en una chica, y esos remates también estaban de lujo! -exclamaba Bunta con la misma emoción que su compañera-: Aunque aún así ganamos.

-Sólo fueron mejores esta vez -comento Akaya con arrogancia.

-Ahora... jugaran Niou y Yagyuu, contra... Akaya y Renji -dijo Yukimura y luego le indico a Sanada que ellos dos no jugarían esta vez.

El partido de estos muchachos fue más parejo, duro un buen rato pero al final ganaron Akaya junto a Renji por un 7-6. Al terminar este juego, vino el turno de los novatos e intermedios, quienes estaban bastante emocionados por los juegos que acababan de presenciar. algunos jugaban dobles, otros estaban jugando sencillos, pero todos estaban igual de emocionados.

Las prácticas fueron bastante provechosas, extendiendose hasta la noche... Ya el cielo de la región estaba estrellado y con una pequeña luna en su oscuro mar flotante. Los chicos estaban esperando a las dos muchachas que aún no aparecían. Llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos en la entrada de la escuela. Esperaron 10 minutos más, tardaban mucho y no contestaban sus móviles, al menos Jackal eso decía del móvil de Kazumi.

Decidieron dirigirse a los vestidores de damas, que estaban en el lado contrario de los vestidores de varones, al llegar, escucharon unos gritos de un hombre ya mayor, pensaron que podría ser un profesor pero ya todos se habian marchado de la escuela.

-¿Quién será? -pregunto Yagyuu.

-No parece muy amable -comento Bunta-: ¿Eh? Se escuchan sollozos.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡No hay nada de valor en este lugar, sólo lo utilizan las estudiantes! -se escuchaban la voz de Misao.

-Entonces esos sollozos de Kazumi -dijo Jackal alarmandose.

-¡Hey, chica, no te hagas la heroína, mira que si la utilizo le dirás adiós a este mundo! ¡Ahora par de niñitas, denme todo lo de valor que tengan aquí o habrán consecuencias! -gritaba el hombre mayor a ambas chicas apuntandoles con una pistola, luego miro a Kazumi que estaba muy asustada-: ¡Dios, niñita estúpida deja de llorar! -grito nuevamente y al ver que no se calmaba se acercó a la castaña para abofetearla con su pistola. Aún así no pudo hacerlo ya que Misao se interpuso en su camino., provocando más ira en él, por ello, el tipo le dio con la pistola en la cara y con ayuda de su otro brazo la mando contra sus casilleros, provocando que se diera un fuerte golpe. El hombre quedo apuntando a la pelirroja con su pistola.

-Ya sabes, o dejas de llorar o tu amiga se despide de este mundo.

Los muchachos estaban escuchando fuera e intentando observar por algun parte, pero todo estaba cerrado. Los gritos del hombre los tenía con los nervios de punta y los sollozos de Kazumi aún más, no sabían como entrar y al parecer el hombre estaba armado. Ya no aguantaron más al escuchar que el hombre corría y un golpe y otro más en el metal de sus casilleros. Niou fue el primero en entrar al lugar encontrandose con el hombre que tenía un pasamontañas, de pronto el peligris cayo al piso, alguien le habia golpeado desde atrás, era otro hombre de casi las mismas caracteristicas que con otra arma apuntaba a los varones presentes. Kazumi estaba en shock por la situación, al lado de Misao, intentando que reaccionase, mientras que ambos ladrones apuntaban a los muchachos para que no se moviesen.

-Misao-sempai, reacciona por favor -decía Kazumi revisando que no tuviese ningún daño profundo, a excepción de un corte en sus brazos y piernas que fueron producidos por el metal.

-Kazumi-chan... -dijo susurrando al reaccionar, se reincorporó y observo a su alrededor, vio a Niou en el piso y observo que sus compañeros no podían entrar-: Quedáte aquí, tranquila y callada, marca el número de la policia mientras y luego la ambulancia.

-Pero... sempai... tú... -decía Kazumi viendo que se levantaba.

-Sshhh, no te preocupes, haz lo que te digo -dijo Misao guiñandole un ojo y cogiendo su patineta.

Con ella, se acerco al primer hombre, él que les habia gritado y acosado en todo momento y le dió con la patineta en la cabeza por la espalda, haciendo que el tipo cayese al piso inconciente. Producto de esto, su compañero se volteó y dió un disparo sin apuntar un lugar en especial con la intención de darle a la pelirroja o a la castaña. Esto lo aprovecho Sanada para dejarle algo aturdido y reducir al otro hombre.

-Kazumi -dijo Misao y se volteo corriendo a ver a su compañera para luego abrazarla-: Ne, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

-Habrá que llamar a la policia y una ambulancia ahora -dijo Yanagi.

-Etto... ya lo hice yo -dijo Kazumi.

-Que rápidas -comento Marui.

La policia y la ambulancia no se hicieron esperar. Trasladaron a Niou que seguía inconciente y a las dos chicas que debían de constatar sus lesiones, mientras que un profesor que llego acompaño a los otros muchachos.

Luego de todo esto, la mayoría se fueron a descansar, ya que era algo tarde para ir a ver a sus compañeros y debían dejarles descansar.

En el hospital, más de una enfermera miraba horrorizada las heridas que tenía la pelirroja y más se sorprendían al verle con una tranquilidad enorme. Kazumi no tenía nada, sólo le dieron calmantes ya que aún estaba shockeada por la situación.

-Ne, Kazumi ¿Te llevo después a casa? -pregunto Misao.

-Está bien... -contesto la menor.

-Me alegro de que estés bien -comento la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Es todo gracias a tí, por protegerme tienes esas heridas -contesto Kazumi.

-Naa, cierra la boca, esto es por cosas del destino. Creo que me hubieran golpeado igual, además, no me duelen las heridas -dijo Misao con una sonrisa despreocupada y luego se levanto de su asiento-: ¿Me podrías esperar un momento? Quiero ir a ver si Niou ya despertó.

-¿Estará bien?

-Claro que sí, los médicos dijo que el golpe solamente lo dejaría así, es un cabeza dura así que no creo que sea la gran cosa -contesto Misao sonriendo-: Bien, esperáme aquí -dijo la chica y luego se perdió entre los pasillos.

Kazumi quedo allí, esperando a su compañera, tampoco quería andar sola ni llamar a sus padres aún no quería contarles lo ocurrido. En cambio, Misao se adentro entre los pasillos blancos del hspital buscando la habitación en donde vió que habían ingresado a su compañero, al encontrarla ingresó y allí estaba él, parecía dormido.

-Ne, Niou, llevas mucho dormido -murmuró Misao observandole.

-... Me duele la cabeza -murmuro el muchacho.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Eh? Misao ¿Estás bien? -pregunto el muchacho abriendo los ojos.

-Sí, tengo unas pequeñas heridas producto del golpe, pero nada más -respondió la muchacha-: ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

-Sí, algo, el golpe fue fuerte -dijo con unaa mueca de dolor.

-Al menos estás bien.

-¿Y Kazumi-chan?

-Está por allá, le dieron unos calmantes porque estaba muy shockeada -respondió Misao señalando hacia el pasillo.

-¡¿Calmantes? Pero ¿está bien? -pregunto Niou sentandose de golpe en la cama.

-Sí, tranquilo, no te exaltes o te hará mal, recuestate -respondio Misao mientras le ayudaba a recostarse y cogía una de sus manos-: Ne, gracias.

-¿Porqué?

-No seas tonto, fuiste el primero en entrar al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y por eso, te paso esto -dijo Misao acariciando sus grises cabellos.

-Pero aún así no serví de nada.

-¿Y? A mí me importa el gesto, no si serviste... no seas estúpido, bueno, lo eres, no hay nada más idiota que entrar y sin nada para defenderte -comento Misao a modo de regaño.

-¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? -dijo como si fuese un pequeño niño.

-No, tranquilo, no te pongas así -dijo queriendo tranquilizarlo.

-Puri -fue la palabra que salió de su boca mientras una traviesa sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

-Eres un idiota ¿Sabías? -dijo Misao mientras una asesina mirada se alojaba en sus verdes ojos.

-No pude evitarlo, que ternura -dijo sonriendo al ver sus gestos.

-Y tú eres un tonto -dijo molesta, el chico tan sólo la abrazo.

-Lo bueno, es que están bien, ambas -susurró en el oído de la muchacha.

La chica sólo le correspondió el abrazo, y luego de unos momentos se separo de él lo necesario para poder verle a la cara. Sin duda, le agradaba la sensación de estar juntos, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a abrir su corazón nuevamente hacia nadie, su antiguo novio aún hacia eco en ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron quedando allí, quietos, observandose uno al otro como si quisiesen transmitirse algo tan sólo con miradas. El muchacho acarició la mejilla de la chica y con su otra mano aprisionaba el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, ella no hacía nada, tan sólo esperaba, mirando los ojos verdes del muchacho.

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, como si temiesen que aquello estuviese mal, como si debiesen de esperar más, aún así ya podían sentir la respiración del otro y estaban a punto de sentir el roce de sus labios, con delicadeza.

Ya sólo quedaba dar un paso cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría y unas voces detrás de ella, haciendo que los muchachos se separasen abruptamente.

-¿Cómo está el muchacho? Veo que ya despertaste -dijo el doctor que entraba junto a una enfermera.

-Sí, ya me siento mejor.

-Ya veo, además, creo que ya puedes irte a casa, sólo te recetaré unos análgesicos y podrás seguir con tu vida normal -dijo el doctor.

-Entonces me marcho -dijo Niou levantandose.

-Ten cuidado.

-¿Ella es tu novia? -pregunto el doctor provocando que la chica se sonrojase.

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee? No, no, claro que no, solo somos amigos -decía Misao agitando sus manos, los demás solo rieron.

Los chicos se marcharon y allí se encontraron con Kazumi. Salieron del hospital y tomaron un taxi, en dirección a casa de la menor. Luego se dirigieron a casa del muchacho y el último destino fue la casa de la joven, el taxista se despidió con un "Nos vemos pronto, señorita, estoy a sus servicios" a lo cual ella sonrío, canceló el valor de la carrera y después de una cordial despedida se marcho.

Entro en su apartamento y se sentó en el sillon, una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro, a pesar de no haberlo demostrado, las heridas eran superficiales y le dolían. El timbre de su casa sonó y ella se levanto sobresaltada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** _"Una fiesta"_

Entro en su apartamento y se sentó en el sillon, una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro, a pesar de no haberlo demostrado, las heridas eran superficiales y le dolían. El timbre de su casa sonó y ella se levanto sobresaltada.

Era muy tarde como para que fuese un familiar, Niou era el único que sabía donde vivía y estaba en su casa, Sengoku no se aparecería por allí de improvisto, menos ahora. Quizás alguno de sus antiguos compañeros iba a verla enterandose de lo ocurrido o quizás, quizás no. Tal vez sólo era un vecino que iba a molestarle, no le caían bien porque la mayoría eran señoras mayores que se dedicaban a hablar de ella a sus espaldas.

Optó por no ir a abrir la puerta, se quedo allí sentada en su sala de estar, en el piso observando por el ventanal la gran ciudad que estaba a sus pies. El golpetear volvió y era más intenso. Lo cual le aburrió y decidió ir a ver quien era. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico pelirrosa quien la miró sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¿Bunta-sempai, qué haces aquí? -pregunto la muchacha sorprendida.

-Vine a buscarte, para ir a casa de Yukimura -contesto Marui sonriendo-: Ya estaba a punto de irme, no salías nunca.

-¿A casa del capitán? ¿Para qué?

-A la fiesta dde bienvenida para ustedes, creo que Jackal pasó a buscar a Kazumi y ya están allí.

-¿Qué ¿Planean celebrar después de todo?

-Claro, además están bien -dijo Bunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero... además dije que no iría -recordó Misao lamentando que el muchacho hubiera perdido el tiempo yendola a buscar a su casa... a su casa... quedo pensando un par de segundos y luego agregó-: ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?

-¿Eh? Ah cierto, es que... Yukimura me pidió que viniese a buscarte y como no sabía donde vivías me dio tu dirección que estaba en las solicitudes para ingresar al club de tenis. Y así llegué.

-Ya veo... etto ¿Podrías entrar, por favor? -pregunto la muchacha notando que una y otra señora se empezaba a asomar el muchacho hizo caso a su petición.

-'Esa niña cada semana está con un chico distinto' -fue uno de los comentarios que escucho al cerrar la puerta.

-¿Por qué dicen eso? -pregunto Bunta extrañado.

-Mujeres envidiosas, lo único que hacen es hablar de los demás -contesto Misao-: Y te vuelvo a reiterar que no iré, dije que no iría.

-Pero Misao-chan... es de bienvenida para ustedes.

-Pero no quiero ir, quiero descansar, estoy herida además -dijo haciendo seña a sus brazos.

-Pero la pasarás bien, y yo te traigo temprano a casa -decía el chico sin rendirse.

-No.

-Vamos, será genial.

-No.

-Pero Misao, si no vas, el capitán se molestará.

-Yukimura-sempai entenderá.

-Misao... si sólo será un rato.

-No.

Bunta seguía insistiendo y Misao estaba firme en su negativa. El chico no hallaba como convencerla hasta que se empezo a acercar peligrosamente a ella, acorranlandola contra el ventanal mientras ella le miraba nerviosa. El chico la miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras ella se encantaba con ellos, aunque sabía que el pelirrosa tenía muchas fans, lo supo de la boca de su mismo compañero, Akaya, quien le habia informado detalladamente del club en horas de clases. Aún así, el chico insistía para que la chica asistiese a dicha reunión.

-Si no vas creo que tendremos problemas -amenazó el pelirrojo seductoramente.

-No te tengo miedo, sé defenderme -contesto ella a la defensiva.

-No me lo pongas más díficil -dijo el chico acercando su boca al cuello de la dama, ella lo quito bruscamente de encima suyo.

-¡Bien! ¡Iré iré! Ya no me fastidies más, dejame ir a quitarme el uniforme, ponerme otra cosa y nos vamos -dijo Misao alterandose y notoriamente sonrojada caminando rauda hacia su cuarto.

-Jaja, si que es divertida -dijo Bunta riendo por la situación, fijandose en las fotos que habían en las paredes y en los muebles de la sala, quizás las personas que veía eran sus padres y su hermana mayor, aunque no se notabaque ellos estuviesen en casa-: No creo que viva sola, deben de viajar mucho... Al menos la convencí para que fuese.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Misao apareció en la sala vestida con un jeans negro, unas chapulinas, una camisa a cuadros rosa y un poleron negro. Marui al verla solo suspiró viendo que no se vestía como para una fiesta con chicos, sino que lo hacia como si fuese a salir a dar un pequeño paseo.

-¿Qué? Así me gusta vestir -dijo Misao en su defensa notando la mirada del chico.

-¿Tienes amigas? -pregunto Marui.

-Ehm... no -respondió Misao juntando las puntas de sus dedos tiernamente.

-Ya veo porque te vistes así -reconoció el muchacho y luego señalo las fotos-: ¿Son tus padres?

-Sí, mis padres y mi hermana.

-¿No vives con ellos?

-No, ellos no están -respondio Misao-: ¿Nos vamos?

Salieron del apartamento observados por la mirada de una que otra mujer mayor, así que marcharon rápido, y aunque a pesar de que la casa de Yukimura no quedaba tan lejos prefirieron tomar un taxi porque ya iban a ser las 11 de la noche. Llegaron al lugar y Yukimura salió a recibirles, su felicidad fue notoria al ver que la chica había llegado, entraron y pasaron a un pequeño salón, donde estabn todos sus compañeros novatos y los chicos titulares.

-Yo pensé que Kazumi y Niou no vendrían -dijo Misao sorprendida.

-El golpe no fue tan grave así que vine, aunque fuese por un rato -dijo Niou radiante.

-Bien, espero que este año ganemos los nacionales y podamos ser el mejor equipo detodo Japón, sobre todo que nuestros pequeños novatos nos sean de gran ayuda -dijo Yukimura levantando una pequeña copa de lícor mientras todos cogían una-: Salud, por RikkaiDai.

-¡Salud! -dijeron sus compañeros al unísono y bebieron el líquido.

-¿La mayoría de lo que es para beber es alcohol? -pregunto Kazumi sorprendida.

-Es la única fecha en donde nos podemos desordenar, así que podemos beber cuanto queramos -dijo Yagyuu algo avergonzado.

-Pero descuida, hay jugos y bebidas para él que no beba -dijo Yukimura.

-Realmente es genial haber podido entrar al club -dijo Hiro, uno de los muchachos de primer año.

-Es lo mejoor -le complementó Daisuke, del mismo nivel que él.

-Yo ya estaba seguro que entraría, al fin y al cabo Seigaku tiene un gran nivel -comento Hyoga orgulloso de su antigua escuela.

-Así que empezamos la competencia de clubes -comento Kirihara observando a su compañera.

-No diré nada, total, Yamabuki era de las mejores escuelas, sobre todo teniendo a... -el silencio se hizo por unos momentos-: a uno de los mejores jugadores a nivel nacional.

-A tu novio ¿No? -inquirió Yagyuu, los ojos de Niou se agrandaron en demasía, Misao sólo guardó silencio.

-¿Dijo algo malo? -pregunto Kazumi sin entender tampoco.

-Jeje, Sengoku ya no es mi novio, para que sepan -dijo Misao con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Lo siento... -dijo Yagyuu notando su error.

-Ñe, no importa, nadie lo sabía -comentó Misao sonriendo-: Bien, se supone que es una fiesta y no me gusta la tensión o me marcharé.

-¡No! Chicos, hagamos algo, me costó mucho traerla -decía Bunta recordando el lío en casa de la chica.

-A tí te costó traerla, a mí me costo que los padres de una le dejasen venir -dijo Jackal aludiendo a Kazumi.

-Lo que pasa es que nunca habia salido de noche más que con amigas, y como esta noche habrían chicos... mis padres son algo sobreprotectores -explico la menor-: Pero Jackal-sempai debe de haberles dado una buena impresión para que accediesen.

-¿Así que ya has conocido a tus suegros? -pregunto Bunta moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

-No es eso -dijo Jackal con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas-: Sólo hablé con sus padres para poder traerla, era de bienvenida para todos los novatos y debo llevarla a casa temprano.

La pequeña fiesta continuó entre bromas y juegos entre los muchachos, también explicandoles a los novatos el sistema, una que otra mirada entre dos muchachos que no pasaban muy desapercibidas, pero ya tendrían sus compañeros tiempo para sus burlas. Aún así, el muchacho rubio de segundo no dejaba a sus dos compañeras en ningún momento, se ganaba la atención de ellas como fuese.

El otro muchacho de segundo, Daichi, le seguía en todo a Hyoga, al parecer se complementaban muy bien y podían lograr lo que quisieran juntos. En cambio, los pequeños de primero escuchaban a sus sempais atentamente buscando ser los mejores.

Ya estaban por dar las 1 de la madrugada y era hora de que Kazumi estuviese en su casa, así que se fué junto a Jackal.

Hacia frío, era otoño y las temperaturas bajaban más de lo normal en preparación para el invierno, ambos chicos caminaban en silencio, Kazumi algo sonrojada, tenía que aceptar que el brasileño le llamaba mucho la atención, y sentía cosas por él, y al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco, aunque Jackal no se daba cuenta, pero tenía gestos involuntarios con la chica.

-Ne, gracias sempai -dijo Kazumi rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eh?

-Por ir a buscarme e incluso hablar con mis padres y acceder a ir a dejarme, son muchas las molestias que te he causado -dijo Kazumi-: Además mis padres son muy estrictos.

-No te preocupes, no es ningún problema, además la reunión era para ustedes, tenías que estar allí presente -contesto Jackal sonriendole.

-Aún así, gracias, muchas gracias -volvió a decir la muchacha con una sonrisa más grande aún, y luego se detuvo notando que ya habia llegado a su casa-: Bien, ha sido una bonita noche ¿Ahora irás a tu casa?

-Sí, está noche no me alojaré donde Yukimura, me queda más rápido volver a mi casa -respondió el muchacho.

-Entonces si no te molesta llamáme al llegar, para saber que has llegado bien a tu casa, es muy tarde -dijo Kazumi, y luego por un impulso le abrazó.

-Claro que lo haré -contesto el moreno sorprendido pero correspondiendole el abrazo.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

Luego de estar unos minutos así, se separaron y Jackal espero que Kazumi entrase a su casa, ella al entrar corrió rápidamente a la ventana de la sala para ver como se marchaba su sempai ante la estrellada y helada noche. Sus padres ya dormían, o quizás la habían sentido al entrar. Se fué a su cuarto y a los minutos recibió el llamado de su chico, había llegado bien y de inmediato le habia llamado para avisarle y no preocuparla más.

Dieron las dos de la madrugada y en casa de Yukimura aún seguían con la fiesta, aunque los pequeños de primero se retiraron y los dos novatos de segundo quisieron acompañarles para que no tuvieran problemas, ya sólo quedaba Misao y los titulares.

-Bien -dijo a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento-: Ya es hora de marcharme.

-¿Eh? ¿Te irás sola, Misao-chan? -pregunto Kirihara.

-Supongo, pero no hay problema cogeré un taxi -respondió Misao sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que también me marche, debo vigilar que llegues sana y salva -dijo Bunta también levantandose.

-¿Eh? ¿Y porqué tú? -inquirió Kirihara molesto.

-Por que fuí yo quien la trajo, por ende, debo dejarla en la puerta de su casa -contesto Bunta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si se tratase de algo obvio.

-Recuerda que no es una de tus fans -le dijo Sanada aunque indirectamente le recordó que debía de tener mucho más respeto con su compañera.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi cabeza... me duele mucho! -se quejó Niou con una mueca y afirmandose fuertemente el lugar donde le habían golpeado hace algunas horas.

-¿Eh? Sempai... Quedáte tranquilo -dijo Misao, siendo la primera en llegar a él para ver como estaba con un gesto de notoria preocupación, los demás tambien se acercaron para socorrer al muchacho.

-Niou, ¿Quizás debamos llevarte de nuevo al doctor? -pregunto Bunta.

-Deberías de haberte quedado en casa descansando -dijo Yanagi extrañamente calmado, el peligris sólo se río a carcajadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra de tus bromas, sempai? -le regañó Kirihara molesto, luego miro a su compañera y su cara de perplejidad le hizo reir.

-Jaja, la cara de preocupación de Misao no tiene precio -decía Niou entre risas, más de uno tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero evitaban las carcajadas.

-¡Es que te voy a matar! Ahora si que te dolerá la cabeza de verdad -dijo Misao muy molesta, acercandose dispuesta a golpearle.

-No, tranquila, Misao -dijo Sanada cogiendola para que no le hiciese nada a su sempai.

-¡Pero Sanada-sempai... este idiota vive timandome! -se quejaba Misao dedicandole miradas asesinas al muchacho, una carcajada de Yukimura se escuchó y la chica cambio la trayectoria de sus ojos.

-Misao-chan se parece mucho a Kirihara-kun cuando llegó al club, siempre cayendo en las bromas de Niou -decía el capitán.

-Aunque hasta el dia de hoy sigue cayendo -comento Yanagi.

-Oigan, no tenían porque decir eso -dijo Kirihara.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Misao con una pequeña risa.

-Creo que son más inocentes, por eso caen tanto -dijo Yagyuu.

-Pyo.

-Bien, me marcho, se me hace muy tarde -dijo Misao volteandose en dirección a la puerta-: Gracias por todo, capitán, nos vemos. Adiós chicos.

Salió de la residencia y el pelirrosa salió detrás de ella. Cogieron un taxi donde después de un silencioso camino, llegaron al edificio donde vivía la menor. Se encaminaron hacia el departamente rápidamente y entraron en él.

-Bueno, creo que está todo bien -dijo Misao luego de haber revisado la casa por seguridad.

-Entonces ya me voy, es bastante tarde -dijo Bunta poniendose su chaqueta.

-Etto, sempai... ¿Y sí mejor te quedas a dormir aquí? -pregunto Misao con algo de timidez.

-Pero... ¿No tendrías problema? -pregunto el chico.

-No... de hecho, ninguno, vivo sola -contesto Misao algo más esquiva.

-¿Sola? Bien, entonces me quedo -acepto el muchacho sonriendo, él haber escuchado aquello hizo que se preocupara por la chica, no era conveniente que una niña de apenas 14 años estuviese en un departamento sola, menos un viernes por la noche donde los mayores salen de fiesta a emborracharse y además tenía otras intenciones-: Además, me gustaría charlar un rato contigo.

La chica le dió una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a preparar café para ambos. Se sentaron en los mullidos sillones de la sala de estar de la muchacha y comenzaron a servirse, ella comenzo con el interrogatorio, preguntandole pequeños datos de él, quizás de rutina, preguntas que uno hace frecuentemente a las personas cuando las conoce hace poco tiempo y se interesa en conocerlas un poco más. Bunta tambien le hacia las mismas preguntas y empezaron a hurgar un poco más en la intimidad de ambos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** _"Almuerzos, almuerzos y más almuerzos"_

La chica le dió una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a preparar café para ambos. Se sentaron en los mullidos sillones de la sala de estar de la muchacha y comenzaron a servirse, ella comenzo con el interrogatorio, preguntandole pequeños datos de él, quizás de rutina, preguntas que uno hace frecuentemente a las personas cuando las conoce hace poco tiempo y se interesa en conocerlas un poco más. Bunta tambien le hacia las mismas preguntas y empezaron a hurgar un poco más en la intimidad de ambos.

-Ne, Misao-chan ¿Por qué vives sola? -pregunto Bunta.

-¿Eh? Guau, no esperaba esa pregunta, pero bien, te responderé la mayoría si prometes no decir de esto a nadie -dijo la chica.

-Bien, te lo prometo, tampoco ando de chismoso por ahí -contesto el muchacho sonriendole.

-Entonces... creo que te contaré... -dijo Misao, luego calló durante unos momentos reuniendo el valor necesario para poder hablar-: O sea, no es que viva sola, practicamente sí, pero hay un tío mío que viene de visita a veces... aunque tiene su habitación y todo, sólo viene algo así como cada 3 meses, por un par de días, es un hombre de negocios muy ocupado así que casi no le veo.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía 9 años, en un accidente de avión junto a mi hermana mayor y como no tenía más familiares que mi tio y mis abuelos, él señor tomo mi custodia -contesto Misao bastante seria pero sin muestras de tristeza.

-Debe ser muy díficil...

-No, una vez que lo superas no lo es, aunque siempre me da tristeza al estar sola -sonríe-: Pero por suerte tengo un par de amigos de toda la vida que siempre han sabido sacarme del pozo.

-¿Kamio e Ibu de la fudomine? -pregunto recordando el incidente de días anteriores.

-Exactamente, son mis amigos desde el jardín infantil, estuvimos la primaria juntos también y saben todo de mí, son como mis hermanos -decía Misao sonriendo.

-¿Y tu antiguo novio, Sengoku?

-Sengoku... ñe... es un buen chico, pero a la vez un idiota, me costo mucho tenerlo a mi lado, pero él cambiarme a Rikkaidai me costó perderlo, necesita una chica que esté allí constantemente por que es un mujeriego, quizás fue tan díficil tenerlo que no lo quería soltar, por eso estuve una semana sin ir a clases... creo que habia caído nuevamente, me pasa cuando me dejan sola, bueno, nunca supo mucho tampoco... no fuí capaz de contarle de mi vida -decía mientras sus ojos se opacaban.

-¿Y tu tío es quien costea todos estos lujos? -pregunto Bunta observando a todos lados, sorprendido.

-¿Mi tío? Claro que no, esto lo costeo yo -contesto Misao sonriendo.

-¿Tú? Pero cómo...

-Es la herencia que me dejaron mis padres, he invertido un poco para no perder mucho gastando, mis padres eran personas de negocios y me dejaron bastante, por eso soy de la alta sociedad.

-Me sorprendes... eres genial.

-Claro que no, mira... soy altanera, peleonera, hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero, no me gusta estar mucho con chicos, no sé vestirme como una dama, no soy como una dama, bebo en la calle y no me importa si me ven, frecuento barrios peligrosos, si hay que pelear soy la primera allí peleando y bueno... tengo muchos defectos -comentaba Misao enumerando con sus dedos.

-Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

Terminaron sus cafés y se levantaron, Misao le enseño su habitación a su compañero y le indicó donde estaba la de ella en caso de que necesitase algo. Y así marcharon a dormir.

Estaba soñando... eso creía, en medio de la noche, alguien a su lado, le abrazó, como si fuese un peluche, no creía que fuese alguien, aunque al sentir la piel despertó repentinamente.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí, sempai? -exclamo Misao sobresaltada.

-Vine a ver como estabas y quería ver si despertabas o no -dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No es entretenido -dijo Misao con una asesina mirada-: No es correcto meterse en la cama de una dama.

-Pero si no me he metido, sólo estoy por encima -reconoció con un aire de inocencia.

-¡Es casi lo mismo! -grito ella molesta.

-Jeje, bueno ¿Sabes? No podía a dormir y me dedique a deambular por tu apartamento, tu casa es sensacional -decía el chico sentandose en la cama, ella le imitó.

-Recuerdáme no invitarte a dormir aquí nunca más -dijo ella con aire de cansancio pero a modo de juego.

Conversaron un rato y luego el pelirrojo se marchó a su cuarto. Despertaron alrededor de la hora del mediodía, la muchacha se servía un vaso de leche y allí apareció el pelirrojo.

-¿No es algo irónico beber leche ahora después de que anoche bebiste como desquiciada?

-¿Qué? Yo no bebí como desquiciada, y en las mañanas siempre bebo leche -dijo Misao ofendida-: ¿Quieres?

-No, gracias, prefiero un café -contesto y luego se escuchó el timbre-: ¿eh? ¿Esperabas a alguien?

-Uhm... -comenzó a pensarlo un poco-: No, creo que a nadie... Me pregunto quién será.

Se acerco a abrir la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de su sempai. Se quedó frente a la puerta unos momentos dudando si abrir o no, y siguieron tocando el timbre. Estaba dudando, hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

-¿Misao-chan, estás ahí? -pregunto la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta, ella la reconoció enseguida y abrió la puerta.

-¡Kamio-kun! -exclamo ella abriendo la puerta con un singular brillo en sus ojos y vio que a su lado iba otro chico-: Ibu, también viniste.

-Claro, hace días que no nos veíamos, y la última vez que te vimos nos abandonaste a los minutos -dijo Kamio y luego echo una leve mirada por encima del hombro de la chica encontrandose con el pelirrosa-: ¿Eh? ¿Tú? Misao ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¿Bunta-sempai? Durmió aquí anoche -contesto Misao tranquilamente.

-Y tú estás completamente desordenada... ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? -pregunto Kamio entrando en el apartamento y colocandose cara a cara con el mayor.

-¿Entre ella y yo? Absolutamente nada, Kamio, sólo me quedé a dormir aquí porque ayer salimos y cuando la vine a dejar ya era muy tarde para volver a mi casa -contesto Bunta tranquilamente.

-Kamio ¿Podrías acompañarme? Ibu ¿Podrías quedar en la sala con mi sempai? Por favor.

Ambos chicos accedieron a lo que les pidió su amiga, Ibu comenzó con sus pensamientos en voz alta incomodando un poco al Bunta, pero el chico intentaba evitar un poco eso buscandole alguna manera de hablar, en cambio, Misao y Kamio tenían una acalorada discusión en la habitación de ella.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que estés sola con hombres y menos en tu casa -decía Kamio molesto.

-Pero es mi problema, además, no me estoy acostando con ellos ni nada.

-Pero igual, tu sabes como es la gente que vive aquí, además si en la familia de tu prometido se enterasen de estas cosas y de como eres en realidad se te vendría un mundo abajo.

-Kamio, sabes que eso no pasará, y si pasa no me importa en lo más mínimo -reconoció Misao mientras cogía las manos de Kamio-: Tú sabes bien que pase lo que pase me cuidaré.

-No quiero que de nuevo te pasen a llevar como ese idiota de Yamabuki.

-No pasará, menos con Bunta-sempai, es mi compañero y quizás un posible amigo, pero nada más, tranquilo -respondió Misao con una sonrisa, así pudo relajar al pelirrojo e hizo que él se la devolviese.

-Ya sabes que me preocupas -dijo Kamio, poniendose en el papel de hermano mayor.

-Sí, sí lo sé... y bien... ¿Qué los trajo por aquí?

-Veníamos a verte durante el día, pero creo que molestaremos... -contesto Kamio.

-Claro que no, será un buen día.

Salieron del cuarto rumbo al salón, allí seguían sus dos compañeros charlando.

Paso un rato y Misao junto a Ibu quedaron en preparar el almuerzo, Kamio y Bunta irían a por unas compras a la tienda que estaba cerca. Accedieron a ese orden y se encaminaron en lo que debían de hacer.

El día paso tranquilo, una que otra mirada molesta entre el chico de Rikkaidai y el pelirrojo de la Fudomine, recordando el incidente que había pasado hace tan solo unos días, lleno de la sonrisa de Misao, quién estaba feliz de seguir acompañada, y los extraños pensamientos en voz alta de Ibu.

Antes de que anocheciera se marcharon los chicos de la Fudomine, y Bunta, pasó nuevamente la noche allí. Otro día tranquilo más y pronto llego el lunes.

Misao dormía en su banco escuchando música hasta que un pequeño pinchazo de una pluma la despertó.

-Es raro verte dormir en clases -comento Kirihara.

-¿Ah? Lo siento no dormí bien estas noches.

-¿Por qué?

-Dormí muy poco -contesto Misao mientras daba un gran bostezo-: Y tengo mucho sueño aún.

-Ya veo, entonces llega a dormir hoy después de la practica.

-Creo que eso haré -reconoció Misao.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron rápido, y Misao se durmió la mayoría de ellas bajo la atenta mirada de Kirihara, quien le observaba bastante. Llego la hora del almuerzo y allí la chica se despertó como si hubiese dormido toda la noche.

-Ñaa... ¡No! Me dormí todas las clases -dijo Misao sobresaltada.

-Tranquila, que los profesores no han dicho nada al respecto -contesto Akaya quien estaba de pie.

-¿Donde vas, Akaya-kun? -pregunto Misao notando que se disponía a salir.

-Ehm, se me quedo mi almuerzo en casa así que iré a comprar algo -respondio el pelinegro.

-Oh, ¿Puedo acompañarte? Yo tampoco traje almuerzo hoy -dijo Misao.

-Sí, claro, y almorzamos en el patio ¿Te parece?

-Sí, sería genial -contesto ella emocionada levantandose de su banco.

Fueron a comprar sus almuerzos, donde les costó un poco encontrar alguno de su gusto, no eran tales como en sus casas. Aún así encontraron lo mejor que les indicó su intuición y ya iban saliendo del tumulto cuando se encontraron con sus sempais.

-Jackal-sempai, Bunta-sempai -nombró Akaya al verlos.

-Kirihara.

-Hey, Kirihara-kun, Misao-chan te estaba buscando -dijo Bunta al ver la acompañante del demonio.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? -pregunto la chica extrañada.

-Aquí tengo el cd que te habia dicho ayer ¿Recuerdas? -pregunto Bunta sacando lo nombrado de su chaqueta y entregandoselo a la chica-: Bien, escuchalo y dime que te parece.

-Claro, lo escucharé cuando llegué a casa. Akaya-kun ¿Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.

-Ah si, vamos -contesto cogiendo de la mano a la muchacha y llevandosela al patio.

Llegaron y se sentaron en un lugar más apartado de bulla y fresco, bajo un par de frondosos arboles. Comenzaron a comer pero una pregunta rondaba hace rato en la mente del muchacho.

-¿Ayer saliste con Bunta?

-¿Salir? No, claro que no -contesto Misao tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces como habló de ayer? Hablaron por teléfono? -pregunto nuevamente.

-Tampoco, estuvo en mi casa -respondió la chica con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacia él en tu casa? ¿Acaso están juntos? -pregunto el chico exaltandose, Misao sólo se largo a reir.

-Que tontería, Akaya-kun, sólo estuvo en mi casa ayer y allí hablamos, creo que estamos siendo buenos amigos pero nada más -decía ella entre risas por las reacciones de su compañero.

-Me fije que hoy no viniste en patineta -dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-No, hoy venía a buena hora, así que no era necesario -contesto Misao.

-Sí me dí cuenta, al llegar te encontré durmiendo -dijo Akaya mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-Son cosas que pasan, no me lo recuerdes -dijo mientras probaba un bocado con más brusquedad.

Ambos chicos continuaron con su charla y comiendo sus almuerzos. Por otro lado, una chica castaña caminaba entre los pasillos del Rikkaidai esperando encontrarse por alguna casualidad con el chico que rondaba en su mente hace poco menos de una semana, a veces se quedaba observando en las ventanas, desde allí vió a cierta pelirroja con el ojiverde caminando hacia el lugar donde estaban los arboles, a pesar de que su sempai le había dicho que sólo eran rumores podía notar cierta atracción que sentía el pelinegro hacia ella. Y era agradable mirarlos juntos, tal como cuando apareció el viernes en la noche con el pelirrosado, las miradas celosas no se dejaron esperar y ella sólo sonrío, aunque claro, si su chico hubiese llegado con ella, tal vez también hubiese sentido celos. Medito un momento y se sonrojo por los pensamientos que tenía, mientras un tenue rojo subía a sus mejillas.

Al sentir el calor en su rostro, se dió vuelta para correr hacia el baño a refrescarse, pero tropezo con un muchacho, quién alcanzó a sujetarla para que no cayese al piso. Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver quien la estaba sosteniendo.

-Kazumi, ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Jackal.

-Sí, estoy bien, Jackal-sempai -contesto Kazumi reincorporandose y su sonrojo se hizo más brusco, luego escucho una goma de mascar.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, si no fuera por Jackal ya hubieses caído -comento Bunta haciendo un globo con su usual chicle.

-Sí lo sé, gracias, sempai -dijo Kazumi mirando al chico más alto.

-No, no te preocupes -dijo Jackal mirando hacia un lado algo nervioso, Bunta notó toda la situación y una ampolletita se encendió en su mente.

-Oye, Jackal, tengo un problema con lo que teníamos para hoy -comento de pronto.

-¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre? -pregunto el brasileño.

-Es que... recordé que hoy debo a cuidar a mis hermanos, así que debo llegar temprano a casa -contesto Bunta diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Entonces lo dejamos para otro día -comento decepcionado.

-No, no, yo creo que deberías ir hoy igual, mira, a ver... como lo hago... Ah sí -dijo de pronto Bunta mirando a la menor-: Kazumi-chan ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-¿Yo? No -contesto la muchacha sin entender.

-Bien, entonces... ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de acompañar a Jackal a comprar unas cosas que necesita? -pidió el pelirrosa de una manera que la chica no se pudiese negar.

-"Pero ¿Qué está haciendo?" -pensó Jackal mientras observaba la situación.

-Eh... pero... -decía Kazumi sin saber que responder.

-Y Jackal te invitará a un helado -dijo el muchacho haciendo lo de siempre.

-Pero...

-Vamos, serás una buena compañía para Jackal, Kazumi-chan -decía Bunta.

-Bien, si no le molesta -dijo Kazumi dirigiendo su mirada al más alto.

-No, claro que no -contesto Jackal, estaba confundido, y por dentro nervioso, no entendía porque pero sabía que aquella tarde podría ser muy especial gracias a su pelirrosa amigo.

-Bien, entonces al terminar las prácticas te esperará en la salida de la escuela -dijo Bunta cogiendo a su compañero del brazo y llevandoselo a rastras.

-Adiós, sempais... -murmuró Kazumi despidiendo de ellos con la mano, aún sorprendida, estaba emocionada... si, emocionada, habia visto al muchacho que le estaba quitando el sueño y además habia logrado una cita gracias a su otro sempai que siempre le acompañaba. Estaba feliz y se dirigió campante a clases.

Justo en el descanso que hay antes de la última hora de clases, Misao estaba en la azotea, con una muchacha desconocida, al parecer estaban conversando... no, no conversando, discutían, la chica de otro salón de 2do año le gritaba a la pelirroja, la insultaba e incitaba a que le golpease, todo por su compañero, Kirihara Akaya, al parecer los rumores se los habían tomado muy a pecho y nunca faltaba la fan desquiciada, Misao sólo le miraba y cuando el tocaba hablar le insultaba de manera no vulgar, era una chica decente, no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse de la misma manera que aquella rubia muchacha celosa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** _"Una pelea para luego ver al Hyotei sin más, algo de beber"_

Justo en el descanso que hay antes de la última hora de clases, Misao estaba en la azotea, con una muchacha desconocida, al parecer estaban conversando... no, no conversando, discutían, la chica de otro salón de 2do año le gritaba a la pelirroja, la insultaba e incitaba a que le golpease, todo por su compañero, Kirihara Akaya, al parecer los rumores se los habían tomado muy a pecho y nunca faltaba la fan desquiciada, Misao sólo le miraba y cuando el tocaba hablar le insultaba de manera no vulgar, era una chica decente, no estaba dispuesta a rebajarse de la misma manera que aquella rubia muchacha celosa.

La chica se acerco, le iba a propinar unos rasguños y a jalarle los cabellos, Misao se movió pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar que sus cabellos fuesen alcanzados, aunque le propino un puñetazo en la boca. Al hacerlo, la rubia sangró un poco y allí entraron otrs tres chicas, al parecer eran amigas de ella. Entre dos sostuvieron a la pelirroja y las otras se dedicaron a golpearle, la pelirroja aún así intentó defenderse lanzando una que otra patada. No era primera vez que le pegaban entre un grupo, así que sabía como por lo menos no quedarse sin hacer nada. Al fin y al cabo, las chicas luego de unos minutos la dejaron allí, en el piso bastante magullada y con algunas heridas bastante duras.

Junto la poca energía que tenía y se dirigió a la enfermería, la mujer le observó sorprendida y ella solo dijo que habia tenido un altercado, pero que no habia de que preocuparse. Luego de las respectivas curaciones volvió a su salón sin hacer mención al pelinegro de lo que habia pasado.

Termino la jornada escolar y ambos se dirigieron a las practicas. Aún así todo el grupo se sorprendió al verle con un buzo y la chaqueta de este.

-Misao-sempai ¿Porque estás así? -pregunto Kazumi algo confundida-

-¿Yo? Ah... es que me queda más cómodo -contesto la pelirroja intentando evadir las preguntas. De pronto el pelirrosado le cogió del brazo y ella hizo una mueca de dolor, al verla, se la llevo a un lugar más alejado del grupo..

-¿Qué te pasó? -pregunto Bunta serio, como no era habitual verle.

-¿A qué te refieres? -respondió con otra pregunta haciendose la desentendida.

-Escuche a las chicas de 2do año hablando de una pelirroja, al parecer la habian golpeado -respondió el chico mirandole seriamente.

-¿Y crees que me golpearon a mí? -pregunto Misao con una sonrisa burlona, luego agrego unas carcajadas-: Por favor, sempai, sé defenderme, no se meterían conmigo

-¿No? Yo creo que sí lo harían cuatro muchachas que te superan en cuerpo, además tus gestos me dan a entender eso -le dijo él molestandose, miro por encima del hombro de la chica y notó que su capitán les observaba, al parecer también se habia dado cuenta de que algo raro habia.

-No tienen motivos para golpearme, sólo estoy más cómoda con buzo -respondió Misao y luego le dió la espalda-: Ne, ya tenemos que entrenar.

-Pero primero veamos -comento el muchacho volteandola para que le mirase y levantandole la chaqueta y la polera para poder ver su abdomen, Misao respondió dandole un manotazo y se acomodo rápidamente las manos, aún así se dió cuenta de ciertas marcas de patadas y puñetazos-: ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Sólo un altercado, nada en especial.

-Sería mejor que volvieses a casa, con esos golpes no podrás entrenar y quizás deberías ir a ver a un médico -aconsejo un chico de cabellera azul detrás de ella.

-Pero capitán, yo quiero entrenar -se quejo mirando a Seichi.

-Hazme caso -dijo Seichi con autoridad, luego se volteó a sus compañeros que más alejados observaban la situacion.

Cabe decir que al ver lo que hizo el pelirrosa a Kirihara y Niou les hirvió la sangre, ninguno estaba dispuesto a que alguien más tocase a "su" chica.

-Bien, sí no haces caso... -dijo Yukimura observando a los demás-: Kirihara, ¿Podrías acompañar a Misao a su casa?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero... ¿Y el entrenamiento? -pregunto el pelinegro.

-Es cierto, no puede faltar a su entrenamiento y yo tampoco, además, si me hace mal será mi problema, no el de ustedes -seguía reclamando.

-Y si sigues discutiendo te suspenderé del club -amenazo terminantemente Seichi.

-En ese caso me voy sola -dijo la chica dandole la espalda y cruzandose de brazos.

La chica fue a por sus cosas molesta, sin despedirse de nadie y se marchó supuestamente a su casa... Tomo el autobus y se bajo en una escuela, entro y se dirigió directamente a las canchas de tenis, se dedico a observar un rato como entrenaban los muchachos del gran club Hyotei, allí notó que sentado en una de las gradas estaba sentado un joven de cabellos grisaceos, le quedo observando y el chico ante la mirada insistente se volvió hacia ella, la pelirroja sólo hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y se acerco a él.

-¿Cómo estás, Misao? -pregunto Atobe mientras se acercaba con su gran elegancia.

-Supongo que bien -contesto ella.

-¿Y que te trae a ver a Ore-sama? -pregunto el muchacho.

-Me enviaron a casa por unos problemas, pero no me quería ir a casa aún.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Tuve una pelea en la escuela... algo brusca, y se enteraron en el club y me enviaron a descansar -contesto Misao.

-Yo pensé que venías a jugar un rato -contesto Atobe algo sorprendido-: Aún así deberías irte a casa.

-Bueno, si tu me permites jugar -dijo ella sacando su raqueta-: Me encantaría jugar contigo.

-Oh no, eso no podrá ser -dijo Atobe quitandole la raqueta.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué no, Keigo? -pregunto Misao.

-No puedo permitir que te pase algo, prometí cuidarte y no dejaré que te pase algo más -respondió el muchacho.

-¡Misao! ¿Cómo estás? -pregunto un atletico pelirrojo corriendo hacia ella.

-Gakuto-san... uhm, bien, supongo -contesto Misao con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a jugar?

-No, ella no vino a jugar -se entrometió Atobe-: sólo vino de paso.

-Pero no estaría mal un partido -dijo Misao colgandose del brazo de Ore-sama.

-No hagas eso, sabes que no me agrada que hagas estas cosas -dijo Atobe alejandola de él.

-Vamos, Atobe, sería bueno que jugará, hace tiempo que no tenemos un partido con ella -insistió Mukahi.

-Gakuto-san tiene toda la razón -dijo Misao asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y ese uniforme? Parece que es de Rikkaidai -comentó un chico de anteojos acercandose al lugar.

-¿Ah? Oshitari-sempai -dijo Misao viendo al recién llegado.

-Así que eras tú, Misao... ¿No estabas en Yamabuki? -pregunto Oshitari.

-Este año ingresé al Rikkaidai -contesto Misao.

Conversaron un corto rato y en eso, Misao convenció al capitán de Hyotei para al menos poder pelotear un rato con él, los chicos observaron, la pelirroja no era una cara nueva para ellos, sabían que tenía un lazo más cercano con Keigo, pero más de uno le conocía entre distintos compromisos.

Por otro lado, las prácticas del Rikkaidai habían terminando y una castaña esperaba algo sonrosada a su sempai. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía como comportarse aunque al final sabía que todo sería espontaneo como lo habia sido en sus pocos encuentros. Aún no se hacían presentes los chicos cuando un lujoso auto se hizo presente en la entrada llamando la atención de la chica.

-No es común ver un auto así por aquí -dijo entrelabios la chica, la ventanilla trasera se bajó.

-¿Esperas a los muchachos, Kazumi-chan? -dijo la pelirroja asomandose por allí.

-¡Misao! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Marui-sempai, tengo que hablar algo con él -contesto Misao.

-¿Porqué hoy te fuiste tan rápido? -pregunto Kazumi acercandose.

-¿Eh? Porque estaba algo molesto con el capitán y Marui-sempai -contesto Misao.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-¡Mira! Así que aún se atreve a estar aquí, pensé que desde lo de hoy te irías y no volverías más -dijo cierta muchacha rubia mirando a la pelirroja entre risas junto a sus compañeras, las mismas que le habían golpeado.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, las hormigas cobardes no me afectan -comento Misao sin bajarse del auto.

-Ya lo veremos mañana -dijo otra de las muchachas mientras se alejaba el grupito.

-¿Por ellas, Misao-sempai? -pregunto Kazumi intranquila.

-Sí... hoy me dieron una golpiza -contesto mirandolas con algo de molestia.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué? -pregunto Kazumi, no lo quería creer.

-Eh... Bueno, ya sabes, siempre saldrá alguna idiota que está obsecionada con un chico, y bien, los rumores de mi noviazgo con Akaya-kun creo que se han excedido un poco y se los han tomado en serio -contesto Misao sonriendo mientras una gota se deslizaba por su nuca.

-¿Tú no deberías de estar en tu casa? -murmuro un pelinegro acercandose rápidamente al auto.

-Hola Kirihara-kun -dijo Misao sonriendo-: ¿Cómo estás?

-No vengas a decirme esas cosas, se supone que estás enferma.

-Ah... sí...

Entre que Kirihara le regañaba y ella solo respondía con otras preguntas, Kazumi estaba mirando entre sus compañeros buscando a su sempai preferido. Un peligris le dio vuelta la cabeza desde arriba y le dirigió la vista al muchacho que estaba hablando con su sempai pelirrosa.

-Allí está -dijo Niou.

-¿Eh? Niou-sempai... ¿Cómo sabes?

-Bueno, Bunta no es precisamente disimulado -contesto el muchacho-: Espero que se casen pronto.

-¿Queee? ¿Casarse? -exclamó Kazumi sonrojada a más no poder-: Pero... No, no, no.

-Jajaja, que risa -decía Niou con sonoras carcajadas.

-Sempai, no hagas esas bromas -dijo Kazumi.

-Jeje, Kazumi-chan, lo siento, tenía que hablar unas cosas con Jackal, pero aquí te lo dejo -dijo Bunta dandole paso al moreno.

-Bien, ¿Nos vamos? -pregunto Jackal sin mirarla directamente, le ponía muy nervioso.

-Claro.

Ambos se marcharon bajo la atenta mirada de sus sempais y compañeros quienes miraban encantados, aunque no en todos los rostros se notase. Luego algunos volvieron la vista al auto y no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí y menos de su ocupante. Dos de tercero miraban por todos lados el auto, fascinados.

-Yo te envíe a casa a descansar, no a que pasearas -dijo Yukimura serio.

-Pero Capitán... es que yo tenía que hablar con alguien.

-¿Con quién? -pregunto Kirihara levantando una ceja.

-Con Marui-sempai -contesto Misao, miro a Yukimura y el chico finalmente sonrío, sabía que contra la menor no podía hacer nada, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar que le diesen ordenes.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo? -pregunto Marui, quien estaba detrás del auto observando uno que otro detalle-: ¿Alguien de la familia del capitán de Hyotei?

-¿Porqué estás en el auto de Atobe? -pregunto Yanagi de pronto.

-¿Eh? Larga historia, sólo cabe decir que me cedió un auto porque no quería que anduviese en autobus -contesto Misao intentando que no le preguntaran más.

-Eres tú, Misao, ¿Acaso eres de la familia Atobe? -pregunto Niou más sorprendido.

-Claro que no, Niou-sempai, sólo somos buenos amigos -dijo Misao, luego su mirada se dirigió al pelirrosa-: ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Dónde?

-Tengo que hablar un asunto contigo -dijo Misao mientras el chofer del auto se bajaba y abría la puerta.

-"Está amistad me está molestando bastante" -pensaba Kirihara observando que el pelirrosa accedía.

-Bien, mañana nos vemos, chicos -dijo Misao subiendo la ventanilla y despidiendose con un gesto de mano.

La chica le indicó al chofer la dirección donde debían ir y luego se dedico a conversar uno que otro detalle con su compañero de club. Llegaron, descendieron del auto y la chica despachó al conductor, Marui se impresionó al ver que el barrio donde estaban era donde casi se pone a pelear con Kamio, ese día que iba con Yagyuu. Caminaron hacia adentro, seguía sin darle muy buena espina pero Misao caminaba tan normal como si estuviese en su escuela.

Entraron en un bar, pidieron un refresco para él y una cerveza para la muchacha. Conversaron temas más contemporaneos, hasta que al muchacho lo venció la duda preguntandole con la mirada el porqué estaban allí.

-Quería hablar de lo que paso esta tarde -dijo Misao con cara cansada.

-¿Sobre tus golpes? -pregunto, confirmandolo ante el asentimiento de la chica-: Bien ¿Me cuentas que te ocurrió?

-Me golpearon, un grupo de muchachas -dijo Misao recordando el tema con molestia.

-Supongo que fue la misma que te describí, junto a sus amigas -comento el muchacho, la pelirroja volvió a asentir.

-Fue por Akaya, creo que se tomaron demasiado en serio los rumores, la chica rubia, de la cual ni siquiera sé su nombre, se ofuscó y me llamo a la azotea, allí comenzo con su sarta de insultos y provocaciones, la ignoré pero... -seguía relatandole la muchacha.

-¿Y no le dijiste a nadie?

-¿A quién querías que le dijera? No quiero tener más problemas -dijo la muchacha-: Es mejor seguir con mi vida tranquilamente, ah sí, y no quiero que Akaya se entere por el club de tenis sobre esto.

-Está bien, al menos yo no le diré nada, y el capitán tampoco, pero esos golpes no se ven muy bonitos.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-A proposito, tengo una duda ¿Porqué estabas en un auto de Atobe? -pregunto Marui de pronto.

-¿De Atobe? Ah cierto... bueno, como hoy no me dejaron entrenar, fuí a dar un paseo a Hyotei y bueno, acabé en uno de sus tantos autos -contesto Misao.

-¿Cómo lo haces para que te pase un auto? -pregunto el chico dentro de su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? Bueno, supongo que... somos buenos amigos, si eso pasa -contesto Misao sonriendo.

-Pero no cualquiera manda un auto así para sus amigos y con chofer...

-Te recuerdo que aún soy muy pequeña como para conducir, y bueno, Keigo si pasa un auto, sobre todo si es para mí -decía Misao.

-Muy buenos amigos deben de ser, incluso le llamas por su nombre -comento el chico suspicaz.

Al día siguiente, Misao iba en su patineta, algo tarde... Iba tan rápido que apenas se daba cuenta de quienes iban por delante, claro, hasta que termino en el piso encima de un muchacho. Al ver quien era no pudo evitar sonrojarse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** _"Faltando a clases"_

Al día siguiente, Misao iba en su patineta, algo tarde... Iba tan rápido que apenas se daba cuenta de quienes iban por delante, claro, hasta que termino en el piso encima de un muchacho. Al ver quien era no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Podrías tener más cuidado por dónde vas? –pregunto un muchacho aturdido en el piso.

-¡Lo siento, Kirihara! ¡Fue mi culpa! –exclamo Misao disculpándose rápidamente y saliendo de encima suyo.

-¿A dónde te diriges tan rápido? –pregunto el muchacho, aunque su pregunta era más que obvia.

-A la escuela, pretendía llegar a tiempo pero es casi imposible, quedaremos fuera la primera hora –comento la muchacha derrotada, sabía que ese día no podía llegar tarde y aunque llegase, el profesor no la dejaría ingresar a la clase.

-Tienes razón, yo ya lo di por perdido –dijo el pelinegro observando en dirección al instituto.

-En fin ¿Volvemos a las prácticas? –pregunto la muchacha cogiendo su patineta y volteando en dirección contraria.

-¿Estás diciendo que nos saltemos clases? –pregunto el muchacho sorprendido, se esperaba esa propuesta de él pero no de ella.

-¿Por qué no? No creo que sea un crimen si no nos descubren ¿Vamos a mi apartamento? Tengo videojuegos, películas, podemos pedir pizza –sugirió la joven esperando la respuesta del chico.

-Suena bien, entonces vamos –contesto Kirihara comenzando a caminar junto a ella, al parecer sería un día divertido.

Se dirigieron al departamento de la muchacha e ingresaron naturalmente, pero las miradas de las habitantes de los otros apartamentos no pasaron inadvertidas para Kirihara, quién sintió el desagrado para aquellas mujeres la presencia de la muchacha.

Dejaron sus bolsos encima del mesón que había en la entrada y se dirigieron al sofá, él se puso cómodo y prendió el televisor mientras que ella iba a por unos refrescos y bocadillos.

-Tienes un apartamento bastante cómodo –comento Kirihara mirando alrededor-: ¿Con quién más vives aquí?

-Vivo a solas –contesto la muchacha sin inmutarse.

-¿Sola? ¿Y tus padres? –pregunto Akaya sorprendido

-Fallecieron hace unos años en un accidente, mi tío es quien tiene mi tutela pero él vive y trabaja en Osaka –contesto la pelirroja con la misma actitud.

-No lo sabía… -murmuro Kirihara mientras mil y unas cosas pasaban por su mente ¿Cómo sería vivir sola en este lugar? ¿En realidad podía aguantarlo? ¿Eso lo hacía tan especial? ¿Cómo se lo permitían a tan corta edad? ¿Cómo podía soportar la muerte de sus padres? ¿No sentía tristeza?

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kirihara? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma –comento la muchacha riendo ante la expresión del joven.

-No, descuida…

-No sientas lástima, Kirihara, yo estoy bien así y soy feliz –contesto la muchacha sonriendo-: A propósito ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? Podríamos jugar un rato a mí me encantan –comento ella mientras un brillo pasaba fugazmente por sus ojos, se podía notar el placer que le causaban aquellas cosas virtuales.

-Sí, si me gustan –contesto el muchacho, aún estaba sorprendido pero al menos ahora intentaba disimularlo para no preocupar a su compañera.

Pasaron el día jugando videojuegos, escuchando música, conversando, comienzo pizza, ambos muy divertidos hasta que llegó la hora de volver a la escuela para iniciar las prácticas del club de tenis. Ya estaban por salir del apartamento cuando el móvil de la muchacha sonó de improviso.

-¿Diga?

-¿Masako-sempai? Soy yo, Kazumi –se escuchó la dulce voz de la castaña al otro lado de la línea.

-Kazumi-chan, ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto la pelirroja extrañada por la llamada.

-Sí, hoy suspendieron las prácticas así que llamaba para avisarte puesto que no te vi en la escuela hoy –contesto la castaña.

-Sí, hoy no asistí, gracias por avisarme, Kazumi-chan –dijo Misao sonriendo complacida.

-¡Misao Watanabe! ¿Por qué no viniste hoy a clases? –se escuchó la voz ofuscada de Bunta por el móvil.

-Porque iba tarde así que mejor volví a mi casa –contesto la pelirroja sin inmutarse.

-¿Y no pretendes avisar? ¡Kirihara tampoco vino hoy! –siguió quejándose el pelirrosa.

-Ah, Kirihara está aquí conmigo, estamos jugando videojuegos –contesto Misao mientras le indicaba a su acompañante que no habrían prácticas y que volviese a encender la consola.

-¿Están solos en tu casa? ¡Iré de inmediato para allá! ¡Y no iré solo, jovencita! –exclamo Marui molestándose.

-Sempai… no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme… no es necesario que venga -dijo Masako intentando sonar agotada de las tonterías que decía el pelirrosa.

-¡Nada de cosas! ¡Te veo allá! –dijo el muchacho cortando la llamada.

-¿Sempai? ¡Sempai! –dijo la muchacha pero el tono del móvil le confirmo que el pelirrosa había cortado.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a sentarse junto a Kirihara, él que la miraba atentamente observaba como se apretaba las sienes pensando en qué pasaría cuando llegase su sempai y con quienes vendría.

-¿Qué dijo, Marui-sempai? –pregunto el de ojos verdes.

-Que vendría y que no vendría solo –contesto la muchacha cogiendo el mando de la consola para iniciar una nueva partida.

-¿No te dijo que con quien más?

-No, corto la llamada así que no alcancé a preguntarle nada más, aunque… parecía un energúmeno –dijo Misao riendo, él también se sumó a sus risas.

-Se preocupa mucho por ti –comento Kirihara aun riendo y tomando su respectivo mando-: "Espero que sólo sea preocupación y nada más" –pensó.

Pidieron más pizzas y continuaron jugando, estaban muy divertidos, a decir verdad, las partidas eran bastante largas puesto que la muchacha demostró ser buena y él tampoco se quedaba atrás así que ambos se divertían mientras el juego avanzaba.

Era notorio el gran placer que sentía Akaya estando en aquel lujoso apartamento, junto a la chica que últimamente le quitaba el sueño y le estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza. ¿Quién pensaría que el demonio del Rikkaidai Fuzoku se iba a interesar en alguna muchacha si lo único que generalmente rondaba en su cabeza era el tenis? Tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero mientras disfrutaría de la compañía sin soltar el control y esperando que llegaran sus sempais.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Era notorio el gran placer que sentía Akaya estando en aquel lujoso apartamento, junto a la chica que últimamente le quitaba el sueño y le estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza. ¿Quién pensaría que el demonio del Rikkaidai Fuzoku se iba a interesar en alguna muchacha si lo único que generalmente rondaba en su cabeza era el tenis? Tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero mientras disfrutaría de la compañía sin soltar el control y esperando que llegaran sus sempais.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después llegaron los jóvenes de la escuela, la chica se asomó y pudo ver que estaban todos los titulares fuera junto a la pequeña Kazumi que había sido arrastrada hasta el apartamento.

-Bienvenidos –dijo la muchacha abriendo la puerta e invitándoles a pasar, todos admiraron sorprendidos los lujos de los cuales gozaba la muchacha y allí estaba el joven demonio esperando que la muchacha volviera para retomar el juego.

-Este es un lugar sorprendente –dijo Yagyuu observando detenidamente el lugar-: Y tienes una vista de la ciudad sorprendente.

-Gracias, sempai –dijo la muchacha repartiendo refrescos e invitando a sentarse a sus compañeros-: ¿Y por qué están todos aquí?

-A algunos nos arrastró Bunta –dijo Jackal señalando al pelirrosa que no lucía sorprendido puesto que ya había estado antes en la estancia.

-Otros veníamos para saber por qué no asistieron hoy a sus clases –dijo Yukimura pero no lucía serio ni nada parecido, seguía manteniendo ese semblante amable que le caracterizaba.

-Ah, eso –dijeron ambos chicos de segundo al unísono mientras detenían la partida y Marui cogía el control que tenía la muchacha y reiniciaba el juego.

-No tenía caso llegar tarde a las clases de Matsumoto-sensei, nos reportaría y tendríamos problemas, así que decidimos venir a casa y bueno, verán que aquí hay mucho que hacer –contesto la de cabellos negros señalando las tantas diversiones que tenía en el lugar-: Volveríamos a las prácticas así que no habría problema pero Kazumi nos avisó que hoy se suspendían.

-Es entendible, Matsumoto-sensei siempre hace lo mismo –dijo Yanagi sin hacerse problema alguno, y las expresiones de los demás denotaban lo mismo, todos sabían sobre el profesor y sus duras leyes en clases.

Continuaron disfrutando entre todos las mil diversiones del apartamento, todos en sus actividades y la muchacha se dejó caer junto al de cabellos grises que no lucía muy divertido en el grupo.

-¿Ocurre algo, sempai? –pregunto la pelirroja observando.

-No, no es nada –contesto Niou sonriéndole.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te veo con esa cara tan larga? ¿Podrías sonreír un poco más, no? –pregunto ella haciendo muecas para hacerlo reír.

-Vamos, no hagas eso –dijo Niou riendo suavemente, pero aunque lo intentara no podía evitar que estaba celoso de que su kohai hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con la pelirroja a solas, burlaron las clases y encima estuvieron el día completo juntos encerrados en ese apartamento ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo?

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunto la muchacha notando lo distante de la mirada de él.

-Nada importante –contesto suspirando.

-Como digas… -dijo ella sin quitar su mirada de él-: Ne, sempai… ¿Harás algo este fin de semana?

-No, no tengo planes ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo? –pregunto el peligris mirándola.

-No es tanto como que lo necesite pero, tengo unas entradas al cine y quería ver si querías acompañarme, como tengo muchas también le diré a los muchachos –invitó ella-: Me las envió mi tío de Osaka, creo que se las gano o regalaron en no sé qué cosa.

-Está bien, entonces el fin de semana saldremos –dijo sonriendo, le había fascinado la idea y aunque no era perfecto, era una buena oportunidad-: ¿Te paso a buscar? –pregunto mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Nos reuniremos allá, en la mañana quiero ir a patinar así que llegaré al cine desde la pista de patinaje –contesto la joven con amabilidad, es cierto, casi se le olvidaba que era la chica que revolucionaba al ir patinando al instituto.

Y así llegó el siguiente día, un día frío, gris y lluvioso, al parecer caería una tormenta durante la noche, pero esto no fue impedimento para que se realizaran las prácticas o al menos una reunión entre titulares y ambas muchachas, ya que al ser las únicas damas del club tendrían que estar allí, además de demostrar merecerlo por su gran potencial.

-¿Qué ocurre, capitán? –pregunto Misao sentada en un banquillo del camarín de varones.

-Tengo que comunicarles una grata noticia –anuncio Seichi sonriendo, muchos se miraron extrañados, excepto Yanagi y Sanada que ya sabían sobre todo esto-: Tendremos una escuela invitada durante una semana para jugar partidos de práctica, como inicio para el camino al nacional nuevamente.

-¿Qué escuela será? –pregunto Misao confundida, algo intuía pero no estaba segura de ello.

-Se los diré en un momento pero primero necesito algo… -dijo Yukimura mirando en el lugar-: Jackal ¿Podrías traerme las pelotas y mallas desde la bodega?

-Claro, Yukimura, no hay problema –dijo el brasileño poniéndose de pie.

-Misao ¿Le acompañas?

-No, yo no, que mejor vaya Kazumi, ella conoce mejor la bodega –dijo la pelirroja mientras la menor se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué dices, Kazumi?

-Está bien, capitán –dijo la muchacha balbuceando y saliendo del vestidor en compañía del joven. La pelirroja les miraba desde una ventanilla parada sobre el banquillo donde estaba sentada.

-¿Misao, podrías bajarte de ahí? –pregunto Sanada mirándola.

-Misao… -llamo Kirihara mientras la hacía bajar.

-Lo siento, es que lucen tan bien juntos que me encanta verlos –se excusó la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Tienes razón –dijo Yukimura sonriendo, a decir verdad, él también pensaba lo mismo y todos los demás se miraron entre ellos.

Mientras, los muchachos corrieron para resguardarse de la lluvia, aunque no estaban muy preocupados puesto que gozaban de la compañía del otro y prontamente ya no existía ese silencio incómodo que solía haber antes, sino que ahora eran solamente risas y comentarios de preocupación por no caer en el lodo.

Al llegar a la bodega estaban empapados y al entrar estaba todo bastante desordenado así que se lanzaron de lleno de a buscar la caja con las cosas que les había pedido el capitán. Estaban tan sumidos en su tarea que no notaron que alguien les cerraba la puerta del almacén dejándoles encerrados a su suerte.


End file.
